Like Sakura Petals Falling
by tsula
Summary: A mysterious statue, strange shrine murders, and the ghost of some legendary miko... can a case ever be simple?
1. Genesis Prologue

_Blanket Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

**Prologue (Genesis)**

To say a story has but one beginning would be both premature and short-sighted. And _real_ story-- any _good_ story-- can quite easily have countless beginnings, all depending on the perspective chosen to view it from. Each of these beginnings, interwoven and interspersed throughout the tale, take you in and out, backward and forward, right and left, up and down. Every possible direction until you become so immersed in its intricacy that you loose yourself in the lore itself. Until you become a part of the very story as its being told.

In short, faerie tales are real. Why else would they remain so enduring? Imprinting themselves indelibly upon our psyches. And with each imprint, a new beginning is formed. A new opening in one's soul-- even their world-- for things and beings that should defy all previous conceptions held.

For, ultimately, beginning are nothing more than the crux of creation, cyclical and unending. Granted, if you look back far enough you may find some common source. A lone voice whispering across an endless void of nothingness.

_"Let there be light."_

Quickly followed by a grand explosion-- a big bang, if you will. The fallout of which drifting aimlessly out and away from its epicenter all the while creating the cosmos as we know it. Only so that then, countless eons later, some silly little creature can sit under the stars dreaming up the source of it all. While the best that can be made of such things as humanly foreseen is little more than:

_"She was born. She grew up. She ceased to be."_

Yet the portent held within those three small, deceptively simplistic sentences is infinite. Three worlds worlds revolving around the cause and effect of one life, and the choices made both directly and indirectly to send this life down its fateful course. Origins observed, lifetimes crossed and overlapped--

--Predestination.

One small life-- a life that, at first glance, would seem so small and insignificant-- would mold and changed the very universe surrounding Her irrevocably.

But, remember, everything is cyclical; and nothing truly ever ceases, merely changes form. Sometimes almost as though lying in wait. Perhaps for the three three worlds of Her unwitting creation to align again properly to bring about a rebirth.

But a rebirth of what, and the consequences of such a new beginning must remain unseen and unknown until its conception has come to pass.

Whatever is to come, however, the time draws near.


	2. Resurfacing

_Blanket Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"I feel just like a local god when I'm with the boys. We do what we want. Yeah, we do what we want." --_'Local God' by Everclear

**Chapter One (Resurfacing)**

"I swear you guys I didn't do it!" Kuwabara all but shouted out his innocence. Beady sorrel eyes swept across the four faces of his friends and comrades gathered in the living room of his apartment. Whatever he saw in their expressions was not an encouraging sign.

Sure, you didn't," Yuusuke goaded mockingly, reclining farther into the plush sofa. Cockily, he cradled the back of his head in the palms of his hands. "They just magically appeared in your apartment." He jeered on mercilessly, gesturing vaguely to the box of six-week old kittens with an elbow. "I know! A big ole stork delivered them to your doorstep."

"Get real, Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped peevishly at his former schoolyard rival. "I told you, I rescued them from some kids. He defended himself for the umpteenth time since they'd returned from Rei-kai, and utterly pointless meeting with Koenma. Kuwabara secretly wondered if the toddler had called them in just to cure his own boredom. What were the lives of a few mere mortals and youkai to the whims of a spoiled, power-tripping demi-god?

"Rescued them?" Kurama cut in, discreetly stifling a chuckle behind his loose fist.

"Yeah, the kids were torturing them." Kuwabara explained in an exaggeratedly patient tone. Were these guys caught in some weird mental loop, or something?

"Yeah, by beating the shit outta the little brats, no doubt." Yuusuke submitted against Kuwabara baitingly. "You'd think being a cop he'd know better, but I guess old habits die hard." The greasy-haired spirit detective laughed openly at his friend's expense, succeeding in instantly reigniting the carrot-headed behemoth's ire.

"I didn't beat anybody up!" Kuwabara shouted back explosively at the snickering punk on his couch.

"Of course not," Kurama injected once again calmly. "It would go as much against your honor code, as leaving the kittens to their alleged tormentors." He added entirely too solemnly for Kuwabara's tastes, as his expression held only good-natured mischief for the bewoed subject of the groups scrutiny.

"Hn."

"You gonna weigh in, huh? Shortie?" Kuwabara snapped taking the offensive on his latest opponent. _They're all out to get me. I swear it! _He thought pessimistically.

"Like I care what you do." The fire apparition dismissed haughtily.

Whatever comeback Kazuma was about to toss back at Hiei was lost as the floor of the apartment began to roll and shudder turbulently. A din of noise rising around the group as they scrambled to the safety of the doorway. All but Hiei, that is, who remained on his perch in the window sill unaffected by the chaos surrounding him.

"Shit!" Yuusuke cursed under his breath as a particularly vicious roll of the earth sent the shoji door rolling painfully into his elbow. Kuwabara shot him a dour glare before turning his attentions to reassuring the panicked kittens in the box he so lovingly cradled.

Around them, pictures and a mounted katana bounced and danced on the walls before finally freeing themselves from their wall mounts and falling unceremoniously to the tatami mats. Glasses and other small trinkets and objects soon met the fallen wall decor from their own previous resting places upon the tables and shelves.

"Sorry." Kazuma muttered over the dull roar after losing his footing during the constant and unsteady motion of the ground beneath him, causing him to bump into Kurama.

"It's alright," the kitsune reassured, steadying Kuwabara before he lost his balance once again. Kazuma shot him a grateful smile, and a nod of thanks.

This was worse than being drunk. Much worse. At lease when you were drunk, the world didn't sound like it wanted to swallow you whole.

The roaring din suddenly stopped, as if being shut off by a switch. A few moments passed and the tremors died away to an eerie stillness.

"Is it over?" Kuwabara hesitantly asked, taking a tentative step out into the room. The kittens in the box let out plaintive mews reminding Kuwabara of his precious bundles hugged to his chest. Gently, he set the box down on the floor, all the while surveying the damage to his apartment. He let out a sigh of relief as he spotted no immediate structural damage.

"It would appear so." Kurama replied calmly, stepping into the room and over to the window next to Hiei, peering out thoughtfully.

"Fucking hell!" Yuusuke cursed. "The least Koenma could have done was keep us in Rei-kai during _that_!" He groused massaging his offended elbow.

This time it was Kuwabara's turn to laugh outright and turn the tables on his friend. "What's the matter, Urameshi? Scared of a little earthquake?" Kazuma taunted gleefully.

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yuusuke snapped back. "I'm not interested in your stupid game!"

Kuwabara just laughed at Yuusuke's discomfiture, only to sober once more. "I hope Yukina's alright." He conceded aloud. There was no phone at Genkai's for him to call her and check. Provided, of course, the phone lines were still working. And _that_, he highly doubted.

"She's fine."

Kazuma's head flew up from the kittens before him to the stoic figure perched on his window sill.

"What about Keiko?" Yuusuke asked with equal seriousness. Chocolate colored eyes glancing to the silent fox, then back to Hiei before adding, "And Shiori-san?"

Hiei shot Yuusuke a dark glare, before returning his gaze to the window. For a moment, Kuwabara though Hiei was going to out and out ignore Yuusuke's request, but was silently pleased when the fire apparition finally answered.

"They're fine." Hiei stated emotionlessly.

"Thank you." Kurama replied softly to his comrade. "Though I should probably call my mother nonetheless." He added with a self-deprecating air. Politely he excused himself, fishing out his cell phone as he disappeared into the kitchen. Yuusuke soon followed suit grumbling the whole way as he, too, pulled out his "damned electronic leash."

Kazuma collapsed onto his sofa turning on his television, sending up a silent prayer to whatever god sat over electricity and good reception. He only halfway listened to the news anchorman reporting on the seismicity and collateral damage reports coming in on the earthquake, his thoughts somewhere else entirely.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Kuwabara muttered his brooding though aloud.

"Hn." Kuwabara hazarded a sideways glance to the saturnine figure staring fixedly out the window.

_Had he just agreed?_ Kazuma wondered incredulously, though wisely opting not to push the subject with the temperamental youkai.

* * *

"Has it passed?"

"Get the generator running!"

"We need some light in here!"

"Check the artifacts for damage!"

"Where's the god-damned lights?"

"It's still intact!"

"She's more than intact, she fucking perfection!"

"Generator's up!"

"Then, why isn't there any fucking lights?"

Dr. Murata hastily made his way across the dig site toward the main tent. Dischordant shouts, and the clangs of machinery and such reaching his ears unheeded as he moved quickly to his desired location. Pausing outside the large tent, he distractedly cleaned his glasses as he mentally braced himself for what awaited him inside. Quickly reseating his glasses on his round nose, the middle-aged archaeologist pushed aside the tent's flap before ducking inside.

The sight he beheld caused the very breath to catch in his throat, as he leaned against a nearby table for support. His eyes growing wide in mute awe as they raced feverishly over the subject that held his complete fascination.

Perfection. That was the only word Murata could think of to accurately describe what stood before him. But even that one word seemed to die and pale in comparison to the divine magnificence before him.

The life-sized statue loomed before him, glowing a soft pink even in the dim light of the gaslights and electric lanterns. The subject of the brilliant sculpture was that of a miko from the feudal era. Her arms outstretched as though either welcoming in some lost soul, or fending off an unseen assailant. Murata could not be sure of which. Though by her serene countenance, Murata was sure that whomever this nameless miko was, she was truly a woman of great purity, love, and compassion. No doubt someone worthy of the obvious reverence bestowed on her likeness.

Though, perhaps, the most amazing aspect of the statue was not the near life-like quality of detail to its rendering and composition, but it's material make-up. Early tests on the statue proved it to be made up entirely of pink diamond. A feat unheard of by modern standards; when added to the carbon dating of both it and the artifacts surrounding it, it became nearly impossible to believe. If it weren't for the very proof standing before him, Murata would have dismissed the concept of such a find as pure fantasy himself.

How could an artisan from five-hundred years in the past be able to wrought from diamond a sculpture as perfect as this? Where could they have found a diamond large enough? Why did the sculpture deviate so greatly from the artistic style of sculptural renderings from that period in both looks and subject?

The questions and implications were staggering, to say the least. But Murata was almost giddy over the prospect of eventually being the one to answer them. After all, it wasn't everyday one was handed the quill to essentially rewrite history as the world knows it. And right now, Murata stood at the precipice of exactly that opportunity.

There was little doubt in his mind that this momentous discovery, looking down kindly upon his humble personage with an angelic luminance, would make his career. He could devote the rest of his life to learning the secrets to this nameless miko, and make a fortune while doing so. And entire life of luxury and financial security ensured for both Murata and his family, all from one little accident.

He'd been chasing after his pet dog while excavating the sight of an ancient burned out shrine and nearby fort-like village when he'd stumbled across a clearing and opening to an underground cavern. What had started out as nothing larger than a mere rabbit hole, had quickly turned into a large hidden, underground shrine complex. And there, amidst the rubble and debris of the decaying and forgotten shrine, stood his miko; glowing even in that false twilight like a beacon against the impending gloom surrounding her.

She was like a goddess of mercy to Murata, a goddess of compassion. Perhaps that had been the intention of her creation and design; to give comfort and grace to all lost and fallen souls who stumbled upon her infinitely gentle countenance and open arms. One last symbolic embrace before they met their end.

A gracious lady, a healer of souls, and he, Murata Kenji, had been the one selected to tell her tale. Maybe even destined to give her back to the world and it's millions all crying out for comfort and peace.

She was a divine gift from the gods. Murata was sure of it. She had ensured his family would be taken care of, and well looked after. His career was secured. And he had the greatest puzzle imaginable to figure out. His, and his alone.

For the first time in twenty years, Murata felt the stirrings of passion within his soul. And with that sense of passion came a great wave of humility and gratitude.

Bowing deeply in reverence to the statue, he offered up his thanks to the gods so evidently smiling down upon him. As he was rising back up, something on the ground caught his eye. What appeared to be a piece of parchment was peeking out of the ground near the base of the statue. Kneeling down, he quickly, though gently, unearthed the mostly hidden scroll with deft fingers. Once freed from its earthen grave, Murata hugged the scroll to his chest protectively, turning his gaze up to the figure he knelt before.

"I will tell your story." Murata whispered reverently up to the frozen features. "All the world will know of you and admire you. I swear it." He vowed passionately, bowing once again allowing himself to fall prostrate at the statue's feet. "I will be your faithful and most humble messenger. Of, that you can be assured." He carried on feverishly.

Glancing down at the delicate scroll in his arms, he once again carefully crushed it to his chest, mindful not to damage the fragile parchment containing what was no doubt the legend of this benevolent miko rendered so lovingly before him. _Maybe even written by the very artists hand! _Murata dared to fancy.

"Thank you." Murata lauded. "Thank you. Thank you." He chanted softly, before pushing himself to his feet with a newfound vigor, and respectfully took his leave.

Once to his personal tent, Murata sat down behind his desk, and fastidiously unrolled the scroll. He poured over the ancient texts obsessively late into the night. All the while he wrote endless notes and conjectures on the subject found within.

For the next month he poured himself relentlessly into his work, taking no heed of others, or his own weariness. Only the next discovery his precious statue bestowed upon him sparking his interest away from his mountain of notes and speculations.

* * *

The remaining three months of the excavation and ensuing research gathering, presentations to the scientific community, and the inevitable media blitz; passed in a blur of flashbulb photography for Dr. Murata. Not a day passed now that he did not find his name in some newspaper or scientific journal, nor his face on some news program airing one of the countless interviews he'd given. It was almost as if he'd become one of those overnight celebrities, doomed to burn brighter than all the stars in the heavens, only to quickly die out and fade away.

The whole fanfare he'd received, if Murata were to be completely honest, was more than a bit unnerving. It seemed the whole world wanted a piece of him, and more importantly, _The Diamond Girl of Musashi_, as the media had dubbed his find. And for that exposure, at least, he was grateful. It could not be said that Murata Kenji was not a man of his word, even if that promise was given to an inanimate object.

Sighing, he read over the contracts laid out neatly before him once again. He'd just gotten them back from his lawyer earlier that same day with the all clear sign, but the legal jargon was still intimidating to Dr. Murata. After all, he considered himself to be a simple man, with a simple dream and passions. See his family is well cared for, and learn everything he could about all that _was_.

Rubbing his balding head in indecision, Murata finally picked up his pen and scribbled out his signature, thus finalizing the museum tour and eventual donation to the Shinto shrine he'd donated it to in Kyoto. The museum tour would help him gain the exposure needed to get funding for future research and excavations into the surrounding areas where he'd discovered his ephemeral miko amongst other eccentric and odd artifacts and scrolls.

Among them, Murata had come across the legend of a jewel shard quest, centering around a mysterious miko and inu-hanyou. As well as weaponry both recognizable and not. Religious aesthetics had also littered the area, belonging to both the Shinto and Buddhist faiths.

These mysterious, and often times, contradicting evidence only seemed to add to the forming lore of the miko, all the while fueling her draw and appeal to the masses. Not to mention a vein of research that was proving to be both endless and complex. His little miko was showing herself to be quite the puzzle, and Murata always did love a good puzzle.

Murata leaned back in the chair behind his desk as he scratched his chin in thought. In one more month, his gem would be on public display to the world. The old adage of _"Be careful what you wish for" _resonating throughout his foremost thoughts. Privately, he smiled musingly.

Yes, all his wishes did appear to be coming true.


	3. Rippling

_Blanket Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"... Blow by blow her mind Cut in sheets Layers deep now unravelling..." --_-'Carbon' by Tori Amos

**Chapter Two (Rippling)**

"The new exhibit will run at the Tokyo National Museum from the thirteenth of this month until the twenty-sixth of June. Kicking off it's seven city public museum tour here in Tokyo, before reaching to its final destination at the Heian-jingu Shrine in Kyoto. The exhibit will be open to the general public for viewing during regular museum hours. Please contact the Tokyo National Museum for more information.

"In other news, another shrine was the scene for a vicious homicide today in the Ueno district, marking the third alleged shrine to be attacked. Police officials say..." The anchorwoman on the morning news program read on from her teleprompter with a false cheerfulness that held all the appeal of fingernails on a chalk board. Hatanaka Shuuichi glared bloody death at the simpering woman punching out her words with an insincere staccato on the small television in his family's kitchen through shaggy brown tresses. It would be long until his step-mother, Shiori-san, would start her musing inspections of the stylishly styleless mop of chestnut hair and teasing him about trying to look like "her Shuuichi."

Not that Shuuichi minded the teasing and comparisons. But at this early of an hour, and with and exam in mathematics hovering over his head like a proverbial Sword of Damocles, nothing seemed amusing to the embittered teen.

_Stupid useless course._ Shuuichi thought grimly, staring down darkly at his fried egg. Honestly, Shuuichi just didn't see the point of higher mathematics. It's not like he had any interest in any of the careers that would require their usage. So, it was entirely a waste.

Especially those damnable _imaginary_ numerals. They were _imaginary_, for the gods' sakes! As in, not _real_! Made up! Fiction!

Why should you have to worry about solving problems and equations for numbers and integers that did not exist?

Not only that, but who's to guarantee that the alleged _imaginary_ numerals couldn't be _imagined_ into another number altogether? You couldn't trust professors--- the were out to flunk you. Shuuichi was convinced.

When he had tried to vent his scholastic angst to his step-brother, Minamino had merely stifled a laugh and gave some ambivalent answer; neither confirming nor denying his suspicions of academic foul play.

"It's all a conspiracy." Shuuichi muttered peevishly to his toast, before savagely biting into the crispy square of bread.

"What's a conspiracy?"

Shuuichi nearly jumped out of his skin in startlement from the sudden intrusion of a rich, slightly amused baritone voice invading his morning brood. Whirling around, Shuuichi narrowed his eyes at his elder step-brother's faint smile.

_Gods damn it all! _ _Minamino feeling playful? I'm doomed._ Shuuichi silently sulked.

"Nothing," Shuuichi voiced petulantly, turning back to his half-eaten breakfast.

"He has a test today." Shiori interceded with a sly look over Shuuichi's head to her son.

Shuuichi tensed at his step-mother's remark. _Here it comes._ He thought with a sense of foreboding knotting itself in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh? The dreaded math exam?" Minamino asked in seeming innocence as he joined Shuuichi at the breakfast table. Somehow, Shuuichi doubted that countenance's authenticity as his step-brother took a thoughtful sip of tea.

"Yes, if I recall correctly." Shiori confirmed, setting a plate in front of Minamino. "I believe during his final period." She added, sitting down herself.

"Final period," Minamino mused. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Shuuichi balefully sighed out his admission in a martyred air.

"Well then, I suppose we both are suffering from the same unfortunate luck." Minamino stated aloofly, casting a sideways glance at Shuuichi through fiery bangs. "It so happens that I have one as well today."

Shuuichi blinked in surprise at his onii-san's admittance. "Really?" He asked dumbly.

Minamino merely nodded in response, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Then I should wish you both good luck." Shiori infused.

It was no secret as to just how pleased Shiori was to have her brilliant son finally attending University. Though she'd been proud and supportive of his decision to go to work for her husband directly after graduation from high school; she had always secretly hoped her son would continue in pursuing his education. For as prestigious as being the Vice President of a highly competitive computer company by seventeen may be, _her_ baby boy was meant for more. Add to that, her prized son was back home, albeit temporarily, Shiori was positively aglow.

And Shuuichi had to admit that he was glad, too, for his step-brother's extended visit home. Shuuichi had always looked up to Minamino since he had been a young child, and his step-brother had never once let him down. Casting his step-brother a guarded glance, he screwed his courage, and plunged into his rehearsed request.

"Shuuichi-kun?" He directed to his onii-san somewhat hesitantly. "I was wondering if we could go see the new exhibit at the Tokyo National Museum?" He asked quickly. "The one with the miko statue? My history teacher is offering extra credit to those who visit it." Shuuichi rambled on. Gods, he must be the lamest geek there ever was.

"I'm free Sunday, if that's a good day for you." Minamino offered after a moment.

"Sunday is great!" Shuuichi enthused, only to have all cheer drain from his face with one brief glance at a nearby clock. "I gotta go!" He exclaimed in mild alarm at the time. _Great! Now I'm going to be late! _He mentally bemoaned himself, as he raced about gathering his things and jolting out the door for school.

* * *

Kitajima Maya wiped down the final display case with her dusting cloth before stepping away to eye her handiwork speculatively.

_Tonight's the night._ She thought with a sense of accomplishment. Nodding satisfactorily to herself, she folded up the soiled rag before depositing it into the maid's car she had wheeled out from the janitor's closet. In a few short hours, the exhibit of the mysterious miko statue would be open to the public, a silent debutante shining forth over a gala of patrons.

It was even speculated that _the_ Dr. Murata Kenji would even make an appearance for the momentous occasion. Maya smiled broadly at the thought of meeting such a distinguished member of the scientific community. She longed to discuss with him her theories of the lost cities of Japan, which lay hidden upon the ocean floor. A subject which she had done her master thesis on, and was curious as to whether this miko could be from a similar lost city.

Maya swept her eyes over the main hall of the exhibit once more, scouring for anything out of place in the deserted wing. Walking past each display, she analyzed each scroll, weapon, and other miscellaneous artifact set out with a critical eye. Occasionally opening a case and repositioning the odd piece until it was situated to her satisfaction. Once everything in the various display cases were to her liking, she turned her attention to the statue itself.

It stood on a pedestal in the center of the foyer, greeting all those who entered the exhibit with her radiant and benevolent countenance.

Truly a marvel, the statue never seemed to dull. It almost seemed as if it soaked up every source of illumination and infused the gathered light with its very being. The pink-diamond beauty almost reminded Maya of some ancient myth of faerie tale.

"Almost like Galatea?" She questioned herself in a hushed whisper, remember the Greek myth. "But if that is the case, who was your Pygmalion?" Maya inquired the statue, tapping an inquisitive finger to her chin in distracted thought.

She was about to turn away, when a glimmer caught her attention. Frowning, Maya inspected the figure closely, searching for whatever it was that had caught her attention.

_There!_ Maya thought as she honed in on a trail of moisture trailing down the rendered miko's cheek.

Biting her lip in trepidation, Maya gingerly stretch out her slender form, straining to reach the blemish coursing down the sculpture's cheek. Blinking she pulled her hand back examining her moist fingertips before glancing sharply at the statue's face.

"A tear?" She wondered aloud. "No, it must be some weird trick of the condensation." She reasoned to herself, finally turning away from the statue to gather her things and leave.

_«Buyo! Buuuu-yo!»_

Maya's head jerked up,eyes narrowing as the unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the empty wing. Eyes already scanning the vast expanse for any hiding spots as she tossed out a tentative "hello?"

_«Onee-chan! Behind you!»_

Maya spun at the new voice, soft black hair whipping around her face and momentarily blinding her.

"Who's there?" She demanded to the unseen intruders.

_«The Jewel! I must have it!»_

"Show yourselves! This isn't funny!" Maya shouted out against the newest voice, her breath growing ragged and temper flaring. "Yamata, is that you?"

_«Where am I? Please. Tell me.»_

Maya jumped at the seemingly close proximity of the final voice. It sounded so forlorn as the whispered plea brushed against her ear. Maya could almost have sworn she had felt the breath of the speaker sifting through the hairs near her cheek.

Turning slowly once more, Maya turned and found herself facing the statue. Only now, superimposed over the glowing pink of the sculpture were the features of the actual miko that must have served as the piece's subject.

Gasping in shock, Maya took an involuntary step back at the infinite sadness marring the miko's eyes and otherwise serene expression. Even as she tried to distance herself from the figure, the ghostly woman seemed to reach out toward Maya in a pleading gesture.

"No!" Maya cried out, throwing up her arms defensively against the wavering figure.

But the act proved futile as Maya's vision was inundated with scenes and scenarios, passing too rapidly for her to comprehend their meanings. Silver hair, fearful miasma, golden eyes, a shokujou, a fox's tail, a burn scar the shape of a spider, wolves, dogs, and countless of other seemingly random images flashed through Maya's mind. Complimented with disembodied voices whispering and shouting in a raising din only to be crested by a single, blood-curdling scream.

Only, then, did Maya's world mercifully go black.

* * *

Maya let out a small groan as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head was throbbing in waves of near nauseating pain.

_I'm in hell._ She silently lamented as she tried to take in her surroundings without opening her eyes. She knew she was laying on what she guessed to be either a couch, or a very scratchy futon. And she smelled--- coffee?

Confused, Maya decided to attempt opening her eyes. She got them about half open before squeezing them shut again and letting out another pained groan. She threw an arm over her eyes to further protect them from the evil, evil flourescent lighting of the museum's employee break-room.

_Bad idea, Kitajima._ She scolded herself as another particularly vicious wave of pain washed over her mercilessly. _Very bad. _But at least she had the answer to her first question. _Now, how did I get here?_ Maya thought dryly, mentally trying to piece together the events that led to her laying on the couch in the break-room. A wave of dizziness was her only reward for her half-hearted attempt at situational clarity.

_The gods must by laughing._ Maya though dourly of her woeful state.

"Kitajima?" Called a familiar voice, winning a very unladylike grunt from the young woman in question.

_Yamata? Is he the one who brought me here?_ She wondered silently. _Oh, that is just perfect!_

"Kitajima," the voice spoke again, laced with concern. "Are you alright?"

"How'd I get here?" Maya asked instead, pointedly ignoring her co-worker's question. Did she _look_ okay?

"I found you passed out in the floor of the new exhibit." Yamata explained quickly. "I heard screams, and went to check on you."

"Oh," Maya murmured. _That was rather kind of him._ She thought, then frowned. _I wonder what the catch is._

"Are you alright?" Yamata asked again. "I think you may have a concussion. I should probably take you to a doctor." He openly fretted.

Frowning at her co-worker's concern, Maya slowly blinked open her eyes experimentally. This time she was met with success.

_Prognosis: you'll live. Well met, Kitajima. _She thought grimly to herself. Now that _that_ was accomplished, she decided to let her renowned ambition take the proverbial reigns, and moved to sit up.

_Oh, thought too soon._ She mentally braced herself upon sitting up and was rewarede by yet more dizziness, nausea, and pain. Maya held her breath and blinked until her vision cleared and steadied, as well as tamping down the need to regurgitate back up her lunch all over her poor unsuspecting co-worker. They could both happily live without that particular humiliation.

Letting out a slow, controlled breath, Maya met Yamata's gaze. The concern and worry clearly written all over the young man's angular face was nearly palpable, shocking Maya with its raw intensity.

_He really was worried._ She thought somewhat awed by the fact.

Yamata was always so indomitable, nothing ever seemed to phase the studious youth. Combine that with his love for pranks, and you had someone that, in Maya's opinion, was intolerable to work with. An opinion she had thought to be mutually shared. Now a part of her was starting to question that belief.

"Kitajima?" Yamata prompted, leaning forward trying to catch her attention.

"I'm fine." She replied brusquely with a start. She kept dazing off, damn it, she hated doing that.

"Yeah, you look it." Yamata drawled out sarcastically, leaning back in his chair and readjusted his glasses with a practiced ease.

"I'm fine." Maya insisted stubbornly. To further prove her point, she attempted to stand, only to promptly collapse back onto the couch.

"You really need a doctor, don't you?" Yamata accused, though there was no harshness, nor gloating in his tone, merely worry.

"Maybe," Maya conceded quietly as she was hit with another wave of dizziness. "Whoa." She muttered softly as she braced herself against the near overwhelming vertigo.

"You do." Yamata insisted in a tone that brooked no argument.

Maya glared weakly at him. "You, Yamata Hiiro, are a world-class jerk!" She accused half-heartedly.

Tamata simply shrugged off her insult. "Yeah, well, this so called 'World-Class Jerk' has _your_ best interest in mind." He stated flatly.

Maya looked away from her co-worker in stubborn protest. Not to mention, finding herself at a loss for what to say in rebuttal to a remark like that.

"Then let's go." She finally committed herself into his dubious care. "Might as well get it over with."

"Are you sure you're ready to walk?" Yamata asked in mild incredulity.

"No, but I want this over and done with." Maya answered with a pained sigh.

"Okay," Yamata relented. "But if you need to stop and rest, just say so." He demanded gently even as he offered her his hand once he'd risen from the plastic chair he'd been seated in.

"Fine." Maya agreed, accepting the proffered hand, allowing him to help her to her feet.

Their progress through the museum and toward the employee's parking lot was slow and Maya found herself having to rely heavily on Yamata to keep her upright.

As they passed the closed off wing containing the new exhibit, Maya felt her gaze drawn to the statue standing so innocently just inside the entrance. Suddenly, everything came rushing back in brilliant flashes, yet weaker in intensity than the original blitz krieg on her battered psyche. Never the less, the sudden onslaught of the voices and imagery caused her to loose her bearing momentarily, and sag against Yamata.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath, quickly catching and supporting the disoriented woman in his care. "Don't pass out, Kitajima!" He hissed in demand.

"Sorry," Maya managed weakly, floundering in her co-worker's arms as she struggled to get her feet back under her.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Yamata snapped back, helping her to right herself. "Just keep it together until we get to my car. Then you can play Miss Catatonia so long as you remain conscious. Deal?" He ultimatumed sharply.

"Deal," Maya agreed softly, wavering as her vision suddenly swam again. "Just get me the hell out of her." She nearly whimpered out in response.

"Okay. So, let's try this walking thing again, shall we?" Yamata replied his tone softening with his poor attempt at a joke.

Maya simply nodded, pouring all her focus into each step of their agonizingly slow progress. She all but let out a small sigh of relief when she finally found herself in the passenger's seat in Yamata's sedan on the way to a nearby clinic.

* * *

Maya sat quietly on a bench on the grounds of the neighborhood Shinto shrine near her apartment complex. Ever since she had been a little girl, she would come to this shrine to puzzle out her problems. It had become a safe haven to her over the years, as well as a favorite haunt. So it seemed only natural for her to find herself retracing the all too familiar steps and paths of her youth all the while in deep contemplation.

It had taken some convincing to get rid of Yamata; especially after the doctor had told them she shouldn't be left alone. She did, in fact, have a concussion, and therefore wasn't allowed to sleep for more than an hour at a time for the next twenty-four hours.

_Stupid doctors._ She inwardly sulked. Though that was not the true source of her brooding on these quiet and holy grounds.

No, the real reason would be the visions. They had been steadily coming to her in flashes and waves. The only sense that Maya could make of them, was that they centered around the miko. How and why they were coming to _her_; however, eluded her understanding.

The peacefulness of the environment was suddenly shattered by the sounds of tortured and terrified screams. Raising her head in the direction of the frightful sounds, Maya slowly stood. A strange calmness suddenly washed over her, as she slowly began walking toward the sounds of impending carnage. Maya almost felt as though she were somehow detached from the situation. As though she was watching herself on a movie screen.

Shaking her head of such silly notions, Maya emerged upon the main shrine to find a rat-like monster feeding off of one of the shrine's priests.

_Oh gods,_ she inwardly shuttered. Her brown eyes widening at the visceral sight.

_«It will be alright. Just hold out your hand.»_

Maya's eyes widened further in fear as the crystalline voice rang clearly in her ears. At the same moment the oni raised its bloody muzzle to regard her with red beady eyes. With a speed too quick for Maya to follow, the rat-like monstrosity leaped from its prey toward her with a bone-chilling shriek.

A scream tore from Maya's throat as she instinctually threw up her arms in self-defense; bracing herself for her gruesome end.

_«Good.»_

The sudden praise that rang in her ears from the earlier, was matched with a sudden warm-tingling sensation radiating in her hands and down her arms. The next thing Maya's mind registered was the smell of burning fur and flesh, as well as the shrill screams of pain.

Screams of pain that did not belong to her.

Hesitantly, Maya slowly opened her eyes, briefly wondering when she had closed them in the first place. She found herself staring in astonishment to see her own hands and arms glowing with a blue aura that was filled with purity. On the ground, remained little more than a scorch mark at her feet; the only trace left of the fearsome oni that had attacked her.

"What... happened?" Maya managed to whisper before swooning from a sudden, all-consuming wave of sheer exhaustion.


	4. Blood

_Blanket Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"I am where the fearing dwells." _- 'Incantation' by Delerium

**Chapter Three (Blood)**

The flashing of red and blue lights atop the police cars, although muted by the bright, spring sunlight, held ominous portent for all those within the small family shrine. Kuwabara stood at the fringe of the crime scene observing the macabre sight as a whole, while taking slow, thoughtful drags off of his cigarette. It was the fifth shrine attack in the past week alone, and with the same modus operandi as all the others.

The media had latched onto the idea and had ran with it. Quickly dubbing the murders "The Shrine Massacres," the press began wildly reporting that there was some depraved serial killer stalking the streets of the Ueno district, and the outlining areas in Tokyo. Vicious and maniacal, this alleged crazed predator hunted down shrine priests and mikos, leaving only one victim alive, made perfect fodder for the medias sensationalistic spins on the crimes. Add to that, a general population that was unaccustomed to such rampant violence, and you had all the trappings of a highly volatile situation with the potential to blow at any moment. Making the police force's hunt for the person or persons behind these brutal homicides all the greater a priority.

Kuwabara, however, had his doubts about them ever finding a killer. Namely, because he believed there wasn't a killer, at least not in the human sense. There was nothing _natural_ about these murders. Most homicide cases the crime scene was infused with darkly passionate emotions: hate, rage, jealousy, fear, dominance, lust, greed. However, the shrine scenes were nearly devoid of emotions contributed to human emotion, as from fear, and in their absence was nothing but the echoes of a primal blood-lust. The degree of which, Kazuma had only seen matched within the most fearsome of demons during his adventures with the Rei-kai Tantei.

His speculation that these were, in all actuality, youkai attacks was further substantiated by the trace signatures of youki and jyaki in the surrounding environment. _Low level punks by the feel,_ Kuwabara thought narrowing his beady brown eyes in stern contemplation.

Though that was not what confused Kuwabara the most about these murders. Inspecting the bodies, and their causes of death seemed accurate and confirming for a youkai kill. No, what had Kazuma scratching his head in confoundment was the overwhelming amount of concentrated _pure_ energy resonating from the crime scenes. He'd been able to assess that the purifying energy had been what had ultimately killed the youkai, but its source remained unknown. None of the humans at the scenes had ever had the kind of spiritual energy it would take to purify a youkai, even, in some instances, to reduce the demon to nothing more than dust or a scorch mark.

Could there be some renegade taijiya on the loose with this kind of awesome ability? And why didn't Kuwabara know them? Furthermore, where the hell did _were_ these youkai coming from? There couldn't have been an unauthorized breech in the barrier, Koenma would have had them running all over both the Ma-kai and the Ningen-kai in search of such an opening.

And speaking of Koenma, why the hell hadn's he stuck his nosey little pacifier into the middle of this yet? This was exactly the kind of shit the Rei-kai Tantei was _supposed_ to investigate!

Discreetly putting out his cigarette, Kuwabara decided to walk the crime scene one more time. It never hurt to do multiple sweeps of the scene. It was so easy to miss something, the first, second, even third and fourth time.

What was left of the priest was heaped ear the main shrine's entrance, looking like not much more than a bloody pulp. Sprays of blood and gore had jettisoned across the front steps to the shrine itself in brilliant reds and rusty browns. About twenty yards away lay a small mound of ofudas with an arrow standing erect through the middle of them. The arrow still resonating strongly of the now trademark purifying energy.

_Hama-ya?_ Kazuma pondered, squatting down to closer inspect the arrow, yet still careful not to disturb anything. Underneath the massive amounts of holy power, Kazuma could make out the lingering traces of youki and jyaki. _So, under here is what's left of the oni._ Kuwabara speculated before easily unfolding his tall form as he stood to survey the scene once again. The survivor, this time a young miko, had been found unconscious about five feet away.

The flash of the forensic photographers camera brought Kuwabara out of his brooding thoughts, and he deftly made his way back to the fringe of the crime scene with a practiced ease. Admittedly, working the crime scenes was Kazuma's favorite part of the job. It was the subsequent report filing that was quickly proving to be the bane of his existence. Large, laborers fingers and tiny keyboard keys, did not a fluent typist make.

Yet even with that handicap, Kuwabara found himself flying up the ranks of the police precincts at an unheard of rate. He'd only been on the force a scan three years before he'd received the promotion to homicide detective. No one could deny the rookie's natural flare for detective work, and his gut instinct was quickly becoming legendary.

In his private moments, Kazuma humbly credited his talents to hears of hard-work and experience on the Rei-kai Tantei. What he had learned from those cases, and his teammates, had proved to be indispensable; and for them Kuwabara was grateful.

Though he did have his own lion-share of accomplishments to which he had only himself to accredit. It was through his own hard work, discipline and persistence that he had gotten through high school, graduating in the top fifteenth percentile. And even more dogged dedication to his scholastic aptitude that had gotten him through college and onto the police force. Kuwabara had proved not only to the others, but most importantly, himself, that he was not some big dumb ox.

Hell, he'd even managed to get the love of his life to say she'd marry him! Kuwabara had plenty to be proud of.

"You ready to go?" Came a gruff, gravelly voice, startling Kuwabara out of his thoughts. Turning to his seasoned partner, he nodded.

"Yeah," Kazuma replied. "I've seen all I need to for now."

Kanzaki, his partner, just laughed at the other man's comment, and patted Kuwabara soundly on the back. "Sounding like a pro, kid." He praised in a fatherly manner. "Come on, let me go buy you lunch."

"Sounds like a plan, old man." Kuwabara joked back with a deep, good-natured chuckle.

* * *

Kuwabara let out a weary sign as he pushed his key into the final lock on the door to his apartment. As soon as the door swung open, he was greeted by the aromas of tempura and sukiyaki. Kazuma breathed deep, savoring the scent of his fiancée's cooking as he kicked off his shoes and deposited them neatly in the entrance hall.

"Yukina-love! I'm home!" He called out in his customary greeting.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Came the expected melodic reply, and Kuwabara smiled broadly to himself as he followed his nose to more properly greet his koorime.

"How was your day?" Yukina asked warmly, as she turned to address Kuwabara as he joined her in the kitchen with a docile smile on her delicate face.

"Good," Kazuma replied vaguely and cheerfully as he turned toward the refrigerator to get a beer---

and froze.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here, Short Stuff?" Kuwabara demanded in surprise upon seeing the short, fire apparition lounging against the counters near the refrigerator.

"Hn," was the only answer Kuwabara received.

"I invited him." Yukina spoke up somewhat hesitantly, concern and worry marring her features. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh, no, no!" Kazuma back-pedaled, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. "I was just surprised to see him there is all." He laughed nervously, hoping to assuage the doubt in his true love's eyes.

"Oh, alright." Yukina replied with a relieved smile. "Well, dinner is almost read. Why don't you two go get settled." She suggested, gently shooing them from the kitchen.

"Where'd you run into Yukina?" Kuwabara asked Hiei once they'd taken their seats at the dining room table.

"Genkai's temple." Hiei replied in a tone that state that the answer should have been obvious.

"Really?" Kazuma asked, his brow furrowing. "Why were you out _there_?" He interrogated further, receiving an icy glare from his long-time comrade.

"That is none of your business." Hiei replied shortly.

Kuwabara shrugged noncommittally, unphased by Hiei's death glares and silent threats. "I just thought you'd be too busy patrolling the borders between Ningen-kai and Ma-kai to spend so much time in our neck of the woods. " He carried on easily. "What does Mukuro think of all your extended stays away from Ma-kai?" Kuwabara slyly asked with a half-smile.

"I do as I please, human." Hiei replied blandly, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Ah," Kazuma replied with a full grin. "Trouble in paradise?" He alluded teasingly, winning himself another deadly glare from the smaller demon.

"Dinner's ready!" Yukina announced in her usual quiet cheer, diffusing the growing irritation in her brother without realizing. Quickly and efficiently, she set about serving everyone before herself, and beginning the meal.

The dinner passed surprisingly amicably amid the trio with polite conversation, mostly exchanged between Yukina and Kuwabara. Kazuma, on his behalf, kept his day's details to a minimum as much as possible so a to not upset his fiancé. Once the meal had finished, Yukina excused herself to go clean the kitchen.

Kuwabara sauntered into the living room before plopping rather unceremoniously onto the sofa with another tired sigh exploding from his chest.

"Hiei, have you noticed anything strange in the past month of so?" Kuwabara asked, his demeanor taking a sober turn.

"How so?" Hiei asked boredly.

"Like someone with an abnormally high purification abilities." Kazuma explained. "Or demons getting through the barriers where they shouldn't?"

"No." Hiei replied with a frown after a moment of consideration. "Why?"

Kuwabara simply shook his head in abstract thought. "Oh, just these damn shrine murders." He replied. "I keep sensing trace of youkai that have been purified. Some, to the point where there's damn near nothing left of them."

"And?" Hiei prompted as Kuwabara fell into thought.

Blinking up at the saturnine demon. "It's just that I can't figure out the source. None of the humans or priests at the scene of the murders have the kind of spiritual energy it would take to do the things that were done to slay these youkai and oni."

"I see." Hiei replied, glancing off in the direction of the kitchen as the two silently agreed to buffer Yukina from their conversation.

A few moments later Yukina appeared with a dish rag in tow. "Would you like some tea?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure, love," Kazuma accepted with a soft smile. "Sounds good."

Yukina smiled back. "Alright." She nodded, before leaving to return to the kitchen.

"Have you spoken to the others?" Hiei asked after a moment.

"No, not yet." Kazuma replied with a shrug. "I wanted to wait until I had something more substantial to tell them."

"Hn." Hiei grunted as a response, glancing up as Yukina returned carefully carrying a tea set. "I should get going." Hiei dismissed himself.

"Oh." Yukina sighed out in dismay. "You can't stay for tea?" She entreated softly.

"No." Hiei replied, then caving slightly to her disappointed expression, added. "Perhaps some other time."

Kuwabara shot him a quizzical look but nodded at the fire apparition in salutation. "See ya, Hiei."

"Yes, goodbye," Yukina replied, trying her hardest to mask her displeasure at his sudden departure. "Please come back soon." She added sincerely as she rose to show him to the door.

_Ever the gracious and good hostess._ Kuwabara mused as he watched the two head toward the apartment door.

* * *

_«The shrine murders?»_ Kurama asked, leaning back in the chair at his desk.

_«That's what the idiot was referring to.»_ Hiei confirmed from his perch in the kitsune's bedroom window.

_«I see.»_ Kurama speculated. _«And Kuwabara has no clue what is purifying these demons?»_ He asked, seeking further confirmation of the facts.

_«Nor where the youkai are originating from.»_ Hiei added with a snort.

_«That is a puzzle.»_ Kurama assented musingly as he steepled his fingers across his chest in thought.

_«Hn.»_

_«I remember hearing about these murders in the news.»_ Kurama mused, green eyes turning toward the lounging demon in his window. _«Most of them have occurred in Ueno.»_

_«Ueno?»_ Hiei perked up at that. The moron had neglected to tell him that.

_«Yes. The police seem to be at a loss when it comes to apprehending a suspect.»_ Kurama continued. _«If Kuwabara is correct, then there probably little chance that they will find anyone.»_

_«Assuming there **is** someone.»_Hiei added.

_«Exactly.»_ Kurama agreed almost philosophically.

_«And your thoughts on the mysterious purifier?»_ Hiei prompted.

_«No idea. I'd need to feel the nature of the energy first.» _Kurama admitted. _«But how to do that?»_ Green eyes narrowed in thought as the kitsune schemed to himself.

_«Road block, Fox?»_ Hiei baited with a smirk.

Kurama cast him a dour glance. _«Actually, I will be in Ueno Sunday.»_ He mused undeterred. _«I can always sense thing out then.»_

_«Hn.»_ Hiei snorted. _«What's of interest there?»_

_«A museum exhibit.»_ Kurama replied vaguely, smiling slightly at the incredulous look that slipped past Hiei's stoic guard before he quickly re-schooled his features back into an expression of bored disinterest.

_«A museum exhibit?»_ He prompted impatiently.

_«Yes. I promised my step-brother I would take him to see the new exhibit featuring a statue of a miko carved from pink diamond.»_ Kurama answered, throwing the fire apparition off balance yet again.

_«Domestic cur.»_ Hiei insulted half-heartedly before falling victim to his own curiosity. _«How can a statue be carved out of a pink diamond? Is it really small?»_ He asked boredly.

_«No, it's life-sized.»_ Kurama corrected, at the sharp glance demanding an explanation, he added. _«And the sculpture's origins are unknown.»_

Hiei openly scoffed at that. _«It's probably a hoax then.»_

_«Perhaps.»_ Kurama humored mildly.

_«Then how would you explain it?»_ Hiei demanded in irritation.

_«I can't.»_ Kurama replied smoothly. _«I haven't seen it yet.»_

_«Hn.»_ Was Hiei's only retort. Glancing around the kitsune's boyhood room in mild disgust. _«How long are you planning on staying here, anyway?»_

Kurama shrugged, amused by the sudden change of subject. _«The landlady said the fumigation should be clear within the week.»_ He replied ambivalently.

_«A week?»_ Hiei questioned blandly.

_«Yes, then you'll be able to resume your nightly thefts in my kitchen.»_ Kurama confirmed in open amusement.

_«What in the hell are you trying to imply, Fox?»_ Hiei demanded coldly.

Kurama simply turned wide, innocent green eyes upon Hiei. _«Did you really expect me not to notice the midnight raidings upon my pantry and refrigerator?»_ He asked, in feigned surprise. _«Nor your weakness for all things sugar laden?»_ Kurama discreetly chuckled behind his hand at the fire apparition's sudden flush.

_«Watch it Fox.»_ Hiei warned caustically.

_«Sometimes, you even get quiet noisy.»_ Kurama quipped undetterred. _«And let's not mention how many mornings I've spent cleaning up sticky counters.»_

_«Keep it up, Fox, and you'll wake up one morning with your head shaved bald.»_ Hiei threatened, backing it up with a "try me" look.

_«As tragic as that may be initially, hair does grow back.»_ Kurama dismissed loftily, then quickly changed subject. _«So why were you at Kuwabara's home in the first place?»_

Hiei flushed again at the new torturous line of questioning. Tonight seemed to be a night for those.

_«I ran into Yukina at Genkai's temple. She invited me to dinner.»_ Hiei replied after a moment.

_«I see.»_ Kurama mused. _«And why were you at Genkai's?»_ The kitsune added, his curiosity piqued by the fire apparition's unusual admittance.

Hiei glared at the fox before shrugging. _«The jagan eye has been acting strangely.» _He answered flatly.

_«How so?»_ Kurama asked, all traces of amusement vanishing.

_«I keep getting visions.»_ Hiei responded vaguely, shifting his weight in his position on the window's sill.

_«Visions of what?»_ Kurama asked noting the subtle signs of discomfort radiating off of the smaller youkai.

_«The past, I think.»_ Hiei's answer drifted uncertainly to Kurama.

_«You've never had experiences like this before, I take it.»_ Kurama deduced leaning forward in his seat, eying Hiei closely.

_«No.»_

_«And so you visited Genkai to see if she knew of a way to suppress these visions.»_ Kurama stated. _They must be bad._ He thought, giving his friend a guardedly concerned glance.

_«Hn.»_

_«How bad are they, Hiei?»_ Kurama questioned further, knowing he was testing his luck by continuing this line of interrogation.

Hiei merely glared at the kitsune before unceremoniously dropping out of the window and vanishing into the night.

_That bad._ Kurama confirmed, getting all the answer he needed from that reaction.

Sighing warily, he shrugged that off as something to puzzle over later. Turning back toward his desk, he began pouring over the weekly reports and business conjectures for his step-father's business. Though, try as he might to focus, Kurama's thoughts kept wondering back to his long-time friend and most trusted ally.

_Take care, Hiei._ He wished silently.


	5. Echoes

_Blanket Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"She reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by, hoping someone will save her." _- 'The Fragile' by Nine Inch Nails

**Chapter Four (Echoes)**

The life-sized statue of the feudal miko, shimmered like an ephemeral guardian over the mulling tourists and visitors, wandering through the exhibit in small groups. Hushed murmurs of conversations, and the occasional flare of a camera's flash drifted about the kitsune unheeded and ignored.

Kurama stood gazing at some scrolls and typed notes, reading with mild interest. Most of the content centered on a lost legend centering around a jewel, the Shikon-no-Tama, and the mikos that had a hand in both its creation and finally, in an epic battle against a formidable evil, destroyed the jewel and its taint. Thus saving the world, how novel.

It was pretty standard for a myth: archetypal themes and personas ran throughout; but something about the story rang true and familiar to the kistune. What exactly that something was, Kurama couldn't quite place.

Kurama suddenly snorted in distaste at a certain passage he came across.

Why the hell would any self-respecting kitsune embroil itself in the mess of this myth? Either the author was low on ideas for fantastic characters in the Hero Department, or the fox--- kit, no less--- was one of those damned myobu. The fox servants of Inari always were, and always will be, gluttons for punishment when it came to fighting the good fight.

Though, wasn't that what Kurama, himself, had become? Perhaps, not a servant of Inari, but, nonetheless, somewhere along the lines he'd become a tamed fox aligned with the side of good, and protecting the innocent. Gone were his days of evil and mayhem.

Truth be told, he was content with that. Even happy with the mostly human life he'd settled into. He, Kurama the Youko, had come a long way from his humble beginnings as a mere mountain fox--- even from his years as a roguish Ma-kai thief.

How exactly Kurama had came to be, well, a youko, he could not remember. Simply that one day he _was_. It was odd how his endless curiosity never turned inward for very long.

Kurama turned away from the display case, scanning the crowed for his step-brother. He quickly spotted Shuuichi staring at a display case housing some war-worn weapons and feudal armor. Smiling softly, he quickly spotted another familiar head.

His famed curiosity quickly won out, as Kurama made his way stealthily to the figure radiating annoyance and frustrated, undirected rage.

"Yuusuke," Kurama greeted pleasantly. "You're in a museum." He observed tilting his head slightly to one side inquisitively.

"Oh, stuff it, Fox!" Yuusuke snapped, though his eyes betrayed the gruff tone with a look more akin to relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Shuuichi needed to visit the exhibit for a school assignment." Kurama answered easily. "He didn't want to come alone."

"Damn." Yuusuke swore with a laugh. "Keiko dragged me out here." He volunteered with a resigned shake of his head. "I suppose I should be grateful it's not another foreign art film, but---" He trailed off with a roll of the eye and shrug of the shoulder.

"But you're bored out of your mind." Kurama supplied with a soft chuckle, politely hidden behind his hand.

"Exactly!" Yuusuke agreed, shooting his finger like a gun in a "dead on!" gesture. "Remind me why I put up with this again?" He complained with an expansive gesture to the exhibit around them.

"Because you love her." Kurama answered sagely with a faint smile.

"Ri-ight, that." Yuusuke speculated sarcastically.

"And you're a glutton for punishment." Kurama added, his green eyes glinting in mischief. "That or a closet culture whore, yourself."

"Watch it, Fox!" Yuusuke snapped back teasingly.

"Kurama?" Urameshi called out, when he noticed the kitsune was not paying attention.

Kurama blinked in distraction, and frowned. _Where had that scent come from?_ He had been bantering playfully with Yuusuke when he'd suddenly found himself drowning in the scent of sakura petals and pampas grass.

"I'm sorry," Kurama murmured, still distracted in trying to relocated the scent again.

"You okay?" Yuusuke asked, his brow furrowing at the kitsune's sudden shift in demeanor. "You're staring at that statue like your wanting to bore holes into it."

"Statue?" Kurama asked, genuinely confused by the observation until he realized he was, in fact, staring at the statue. "Oh, I-- I'm not sure." He answered honestly, turning to Yuusuke with a frown. "You didn't smell that then, I take it." He stated flatly.

"Smell what?" Yuusuke frowned back at the fox.

"Have you spoken to either Kuwabara or Hiei?" Kurama asked, changing the subject quickly.

"No," Yuusuke replied with narrowed eyes. "Why?" He asked in open suspicion.

"Kuwabara's noticed something strange about the shrine murders." Kurama stated with another frown marring his handsome features.

"Kuwabara's strange!" Urameshi retorted shortly.

"The attacks are demonic in nature." Kurama clarified patiently.

"What?" Yuusuke barked. "Oh, come on! Koenma would have said something by now, if they were." He dismissed flatly.

"Would he?" Kurama asked skeptically. "Apparently there's also someone or something purifying these demons."

"Purifying?" Yuusuke repeated perplexed. "Like a priest or something?"

"Kuwabara doesn't know." Kurama answered.

"Well, what good does that do?" Yuusuke demanded in exasperation.

"Have you not noticed anything strange while here in Ueno?" Kurama continued, ignoring the spirit detective's outburst.

"Me? No." Urameshi replied. "Why? You think your mystery scent is related?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know." Kurama replied, shaking his head in distracted thought. "It was a very--- pure scent."

"Pure scent?" Yuusuke echoed. "Kurama that makes no sense."

Kurama frowned at the spirit detective. "It may be unrelated."

_The Higurashi shrine? Visit Souta?_ Shuuichi grimaced slightly at the sudden impulse to visit his soccer teammate. He stared blankly at a rusty katana as his thought drifted away whith a sudden urge to check on his friend's welfare.

Turning suddenly, Shuuichi scanned the crowd for Minamino, already moving toward the red head before he even realized his course of actions.

"Shuuichi-kun?" Shuuichi called, once he reached his step-brother. He blushed guiltily when he realized he was interrupting a conversation between Minamino and his friend Urameshi-san.

"Yes, Shuuich. Is something wrong?" Minamino replied, green eyes softening in inquiry.

"I was wondering if we could visit my friend, Souta." Shuuichi requested sheepishly. "He was injured during practice yesterday. I wanted to see if he was alright." Shuuichi explained, feeling as though he were oddly rehearsed even as he spouted out the first things to come to mind.

"Very well," Minamino assented with a curt nod. "Let me know when you're ready to leave." He added obligingly.

"Whenever you are." Shuuichi replied quickly, eyes widening in worry. He didn't want to cut short his step-brother's conversation with his friend.

"We can leave now, then," Minamino replied affably, before turning to Urameshi. "It was good catching up with you. Tell Keiko, I said 'Hello.'" Minamino spoke to his friend with a nod of dismissal.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later, then." Urameshi dismissed in his usual brash manner, waving them off before walking away himself.

Turning back to Shuuich, Minamino smiled mildly. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Shuuich agreed still feeling somewhat guilty for intruding on his step-brother and friend.

Following Minamino out of the exhibit's wing, Shuuichi was hit with another wave of urgency toward his friend. Glancing back at the statue, Shuuichi froze lost in thought.

"Shuuichi?" Minamino called softly, his voice laced with concern. "Is anything the matter?"

Jumping in start, Shuuichi turned a broad, embarrassed smile on his step-brother. "It's fine." He effused nervously, before turning sharply on his heel leaving a baffled Minamino behind as he headed for the museum's exit.

* * *

Kuwabara stood outside the door of the hospital room with his partner, Kanzaki. Taking a deep breath before knocking politely on the door, then opening it and entering the small observation room.

Finally, one of the surviving victims from the shrine murders had awoke. Kuwabara entered the room prepared to meet with a Kitajima Maya with a mixture of dread and curiosity. How the hell was he going to pull this line of questioning off with Kanzaki present and still get the answers he wanted?

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Kazuma chanted in a mental mantra as he paced to the bedside of the petite young woman in question.

"Kitajima-san?" He inquired professionally with a small bow.

"Yes?" The young woman replied wanly.

"Good afternoon. My name is Detective Kuwabara. This is my partner, Kanzaki." He greeted with a nod to his partner as Kanzaki in turn bowed to the girl.

"Good afternoon." Kanzaki greeted.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about the incident at the Hanazono Inari shrine on the twelfth of this month." Kuwabara continued, consulting a small notepad he'd taken from the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"Alright." Kitajima replied, sitting up straighter in her hospital bed, clearing her throat nervously. She tucked strands of wispy, black hair behind her ears as she regarded the two detectives apprehensively.

"Why were you at the shrine the day of the murder?" Kuwabara asked evenly.

"I often go there to think." Kitajima replied simply, batting at another strand of hair nervously.

"How often?" Kazuma asked, making quick notes in his pad.

"It varies, depending on my schedule. Sometimes daily." Kitajima answered with a meek smile.

Kuwabara nodded thoughtful, shill scribbling in his pad. "And what can you tell me about that day?" He asked dryly.

"I--- uh, was sitting on a bench, thinking. I don't know for how long. Then I heard a scream.

"I don't know why I got up and followed the sounds. They were horrifying." Kitajima shivered at the memory blinking back tears.

"Then--- uh--- I guess, I found the--- Oh Gods! There was so much blood!" She spoke brokenly. "And this--- **_thing_**! It was eating, I think, one of the shrine priests." The young woman paused taking a deep tremulous breath that rattled in her chest as she tried to calm herself.

"Then it saw me." She continued once she'd regained some composure. "It screamed at me, then made like it was going to attack.

"I screamed, and threw up my arms in defense. Only, it never attacked me." She finished somewhat dreamily. "It was just--- gone."

"Just gone." Kuwabara repeated emotionlessly at the young woman by way of requesting further clarification.

"I don't know where it went." Kitajima replied, frowning. "I can't remember. It all happened so fast." She added dazedly, turning wide eyes up to the two stone-faced detectives.

"I understand, Kitajima-san." Kuwabara replied patiently with a kind smile. "But I do have two more questions to ask."

"Oh, okay." Kitajima replied, wetting her lips with her tongue.

"Did you get a good look at you assailant, Kitajima-san?" Kuwabara asked politely, prepared to jot down her response.

"This is going to sound crazy," Kitajima laughed humorlessly. "But it looked like some giant rat-man. Like an oni." She spoke seriously.

"An oni?" Kuwabara repeated carefully.

"Sounds crazy, doesn't it." Kitajima replied with a nervous laugh.

"No," Kuwabara reassured her civilly. "My other question is: Did you see anyone else there that evening? Another witness?"

"No. But---" Kitajima trailed off frowning in concentration. "I think, I think I might have heard someone. A girl? Maybe my age, a little younger." She offered vaguely. "I don't know. It could have been my imagination." She dismissed with a shake of her head.

Kuwabara nodded, repocketing his notepad, and pulled out a business card.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation, Kitajima-san." Kazuma breezed through the standard lines with a practices efficiency. "If you have any questions, or think of anything else; feel free to contact me here." He said, handing her his card. "Have a good day, and please get well." He dismissed himself politely with another bow.

"Thank you for your time, Kitajima-san." Kanzaki echoed in his gruff voice.

"Glad I could help." Kitajima replied, nodding her good-bye to the departing detectives.

* * *

Kurama slowly walked the grounds of the small family-run shrine, idly taking in the warm spring sun and plant-life surround him. He came to a stop before a tree entitled the "Goshinboku," and smiled up at the ancient tree. It was older than even he, and its aura reflected a quiet peace that was inherently soothing to Kurama's senses. Little wonder it was so revered.

"I see you've found our God Tree."

Kurama turned politely to the elderly priest that had ambled up to the kitsune, with a broom in his hand.

"Yes." Kurama replied, bowing respectfully to the elder before him. "It is very--- peaceful." He added musingly in an effort at polite conversation with, not doubt, the head priest.

"That it is, that it is." The old man agreed, a strange gleam in his eye. "And protective, too!" The old priest added animatedly. "It's watched over out family for some five-hundred years."

"I see," Kurama replied with a polite smile.

_«Lonely.»_

_Indeed._ Kurama agreed with the thought before recognizing its speaker. _The youko?_ He wondered, sparing a sideways glance to the head priest regaling on about the Goshinboku's history with a zeal that belied his old age.

_He must not have many to tell his stories to._ Kurama offered tentatively to his suddenly talkative side. He smiled and agreed to whatever the now jovial priest had spoken before nudging Kurama with a conspiratorial chuckle.

_«Not the weird old man.»_ The now disgusted youko shot back in annoyance. _«Have you grown stupid?»_

Kurama frowned inwardly. Then--- the tree.

_«It mourns. This whole shrine--- mourns.»_ Youko agreed.

_Why are you awake?_ Kurama asked his baser self. After the final Ma-kai tournament, Kurama had finally managed to calm the youko and regain complete control over himself. Or so he thought.

_«She called to us.»_ Youko replied dismissively. _«**You** wouldn't listen. But I could help but hear her cries.»_

_Who?_ Kurama asked blankly.

_«**Her!**»_ The youko within him suddenly stretched and flared against his aura. _«We smelled her, remember? But then you let the humans distract you.»_

_You're making no sense._ Kurama mentally sighed in exasperation.

_«Never-mind. Pay attention.»_ Youko ordered.

_What?_ Kurama thought, glancing sharply at the priest's wisened face.

"A hanyou?" Kurama asked the elderly priest for clarification.

"Yes, my boy! An _inu_ hanyou pinned to his very tree by a powerful miko and the protectress of the Shikon-no-Tama.! The priest cajoled proudly. "Five-hundred years ago, and he remained there sleeping for fifty years ago, until---"

"Father!" A matronly woman approached the two in hurried steps.

_«She interrupted him!»_ Youko blurted out in disbelief and mild annoyance.

_You wanted to hear that story?_ Kurama asked bewildered.

_«It was familiar.»_ Youko speculated in a purr. _«Like the scrolls.»_

_You're right._ Kurama agreed as the woman admonished the argumentative old priest, before pointing out patrons at the souvenirs' booth effectively distracting the priest.

"You must forgive him. My father can get carried away." She apologized with an embarrassed flush.

"It's quite alright. I found them most engaging." He lied smoothly, with a courteous bow.

"Them?" The woman exclaimed. "Oh, dear."

Kurama laughed softly from behind his hand. "It was really no inconvenience." Kurama insisted gently. "I have been waiting for my stepbrother. Your father was a welcome distraction." He assured her.

"A step-brother?" The woman blinked at him in surprise. "Shuuichi-kun?" She asked.

"Yes." Kurama confirmed with a dip of his head.

"Oh, so you must be---" She trailed off as invitation for his name.

"Minamino Shuuichi." Kurama introduced.

"Both with the same given name. It must get confusing." The woman mused with wide brown eyes, then shook herself. "Forgive me. I am Souta's mother. It's so nice to meet you Minamino-san. I've heard many kind thing about you."

"Likewise, Higurashi-san." Kurama replied with another respectful bow.

_«Don't talk to her. Talk to the old man.» _ Youko broke into the fore with a loud whine. _«Oh! Here he comes.»_ He enthused just as Kurama received a pat on the back.

"Now where were we, boy?" The old priest said thoughtfully. "Aah, yes. The Shikon-no-tama..."

* * *

The silence of the old storage shed was suddenly disrupted by a rattling and buzzing that steadily grew. A shelf at the far end of the small out building began to tremor as a box jerked and rattled its way over the edge and crashed to the floor. As the storage box hit the packed earth flooring, the dried old wood splintered apart tearing the ofudas plastered to the box's outer sides in the process.

From the box, rose a dark swarm humming ominously as it sped toward the building's only small window, in a seeming endless stream of black.

* * *

Shuuichi sat on the porch with Souta, frowning in concern. "How serious is the tear?" He asked.

"Ah, it's not too bad." Souta laughed a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "Just got to stay off of it for a couple weeks." He explained with a gesture to his knee stretched out inside the immobilizer.

"Stairs are a bitch, though." Souta added after a minute with another laugh.

"I bet." Shuuichi agreed, eying the massive blue thing wrapped around two-thirds of the other boy's leg.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Souta asked suddenly, struggling to his feet. Using his good leg, and a nearby porch post to lever himself up onto his feet with a dramatic huff.

"Yeah, it sounds like..." Shuuichi trailed off in concentration.

"Bees." Both boys spoke in unison, glancing at each other in confusion.

As though on cue, a black, undulating cloud came rushing toward the boys, buzzing filled the air, drowning out all other sounds.

"What the---" Shuuichi cried out in alarm, then froze, eyes widening as though he'd been shocked. Glancing down her found a twig in his hand.

_How'd that get there?_ He thought distractedly.

_«Place it in the ground.»_

"Huh?" Shuuichi grunted at the voice cutting through the din of the oncoming swarm.

_«Now! Don't waste time!»_ The voice ordered sharply. Yet somehow it managed to maintain it's soft, girlish lilt.

Automatically, Shuuichi did as he was told. "Now what?" He muttered glancing off to the side. For a moment, he thought he had glimpsed a flash of white and red in the shadows of a nearby copse of trees.

"Shuuichi?" Souta's call went unnoticed as Shuuichi focused his attention on the pristine voice.

_«Repeat exactly what I say, and do as I do.»_ Spoke the voice as a girl dressed like a miko appeared before him. Quickly, Shuuichi set to he task of mimicking the miko before him.


	6. Kagome

_Blanket Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"Fair maid, white and red."_ - 'Hey Ho' by The Sneaker Pimps

**Chapter Five (Kagome)**

Kurama's head jerked up at the sudden rush of dark energy speeding toward the back of the shrine complex. Glancing up, the first thing his mind registered was a seething black cloud. Upon closer inspection, Kurama registered the black cloud to actually be a swarm of youkai bees.

Without second thought, Kurama took off in the same direction as the swarm---

and his step-brother.

As he rounded the final corner, reaching the quaint house's back porch, Kurama skidded to a halt when he was hit by a pulsing wave of purifying energy.

_A myousa?_ Kurama thought in shock at the large glowing tree, rising rapidly from the ground.

_«How'd he do that?»_ Youko demanded, gesturing mentally toward Shuuichi. _«That little human of ours is full of surprises.»_

_Indeed._ Kurama agreed, as he watched his younger step-brother chanting, with one hand raised to his chest with two fingers extended upward, and the other two curled back into his palm.

The swarming youkai bees flew with a deadly intent toward the two teen-aged boys. However, before they reached the schoolmates, the swarm veered its course suddenly to the pulsing tree. They flew up the tree in an endless trail of black.

"Shuuichi!" Kurama called out to his step-brother in concern.

Slowly, Shuuichi lowered his hand and turned toward Kurama with unfocused eyes. He regarded his step-brother for a moment before looking off in the direction of a copse of trees. Shuuiching nodded once, as if in understanding, then refocused on Kurama.

"The hive!" Shuuichi called back over the din, then glanced off to the trees again. "It--- she says it has to be destroyed."

_She?_ Kurama wondered. There was no female here. No sooner had the thought drifted through his head, than the scent of sakura petals and pampas grass assaulted his senses.

_«Her!»_ Youko rebelled against Kurama's control, shifting the kitsune's eyes from green to gold.

_Stop._ Kurama commanded his warring half.

"Hurry! The storage shed!" Shuuichi yelled, agitation clear in his tone

Kurama nodded once, then set out back-tracking the swarm's course to a small out building. Quickly, he reached to the base of his neck and grabbed a youki drenched seed from the base of his hairline. Pulling it out, he snapped his wrist down once, while entering through the threshold of the shed, turning the seed into his signature rose whip.

Spotting the demon's hive, Kurama made short work of the hive with precise, controlled flicks of his wrist. Once destroyed the bees instantly began to dissipate until none were left. Even the pulsing holy energy emanating from the myousa, like a beacon of purity, slowly ebbed away into nothingness, as well.

Breathing deeply, Kurama narrowed his eyes at the shattered box at his feet. _Kuwabara's youkai attacks,_ he realized. _He couldn't trace how they came through the Kakkai Barrier, because they were already **in** Ningen-kai._

_«And the reason the shrines were attacked must have been because that's where they were when they--- awoke.» _Youko supplied, proudly.

_It would make sense. If any remaining youkai were to exist in the Ningen-kai after the Great Separation of the Three Realms; then they'd most likely be subdued in shrines--- perhaps, even temples._ Kurama agreed, pressing a finger to his lip in thought. _So, Koenma probably wouldn't notice the activity, either, if he wasn't looking for the anomalies specifically. _

_«Koenma is a fool.» _Youko snorted back by way of retort.

"Minamino-san! Minamino-san?"

Kurama blinked at the sudden intrusion, and turned to the door as Higurashi-san reached the entrance.

"Higurashi-san?" Kurama replied, reverting his whip back into its dormant seed form. "Is everything alright?" He asked, joining her at the entrance.

"Your -step-brother, he's lost consciousness." The woman stated wringing her hands in worry.

"What? Where is he?" Kurama asked sharply.

"This way." Higurashi-san replied with a furrowed brow, and began to lead him back toward the family's house, only to stop before entering and regarding Kurama in a veiled manner.

"Minamino-san, may I ask you a question?" She asked him, after a moment's hesitation.

"Of course." Kurama replied distractedly.

"You aren't human, are you?" Higurashi-san stated more than asked. "At least, not entirely."

Kurama stared at the woman in open shock, winning a lilting laugh from the woman.

"Don't worry, Minamino-san." She replied after she sobered from her amusement. "You'll always be welcome here." She said with a sad smile as her expression grew distant, then cheered up once more.

"Come." She gently summoned as she entered the house.

_«Clever little wench.»_ Youko purred in amusement.

_Yes, she is very perceptive._ Kurama concurred as he entered the house, following Higurashi-san.

* * *

Shuuichi felt safe and warm. He drifted and flowed, encompassed by a gently warm presence. There was something familiar about this place he was drifting in, though Shuuichi couldn't remember being anywhere like this before.

"Shuuichi?"

Shuuichi frowned and did his best to turn away from the beckoning voice.

"Shuuichi."

The voice was more commanding this time. Shuuichi moaned his complaint as he tried to swim to the surface for this comforting haze.

"He's coming to!" Cried out another voice in obvious relief.

_Souta?_ Shuuichi thought, turning his head toward the voice in a lolling fashion. Shuuichi struggled a moment with heavy eyelids before finally succeeding in opening his eyes.

"Shuuichi." Shuuichi raised his eyes at his step-brother's soft voice.

_So that's who was calling me._ He realized as his vision focused on concern-filled green eyes. "Eh..."

"Welcome back." Minamino spoke gently. "You had us worried." He added, squeezing Shuuichi's shoulder gently before releasing it.

_When did he grab it?_ Shuuichi wondered, as the last of the warmth from his previous haze seeped away. _Must have been while I was unconscious._ Shuuichi concluded after a moment.

"What happened?" Shuuichi asked groggily.

Minamino and Souta exchanged a glance, before Souta cleared his throat. "You collapsed." He replied tentatively.

"Huh?" Shuuichi grunted in confusion at the answer he received.

"Actually," Minamino interjected politely. "We don't know what happened. We were hoping you would tell us."

"Me?" He asked blinking at the two.

There was a knock at the door, suddenly distracting all three of the room's occupants.

"I made some tea." Came a kind voice, proceeded by Souta's mother entering the room carrying a tea service tray. "Oh, Shuuichi-kun is awake!" She exclaimed happily upon looking up. "I'm so glad!"

Higurashi-san set the tray down on Souta's desk carefully, before turning back to the boy lying on her son's bed. Laying a motherly hand upon Shuuichi's brow, she smiled softly and nodded.

"Good. No fever." She said. "Help him to sit," she ordered in a motherly fashion. To Shuuichi's amused surprise, both his step-brother and Souta immediately set about carrying out the task.

"Thanks," he offered quietly once he was again settled with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"Drink." Higurashi-san ordered again with a gentle nod to the tea.

Shuuichi hurriedly took a sip of the tea in acquiesence to the woman's firm tone. He couldn't help but smile at himself, as he watched Souta's mother offer his step-brother a cup of tea. Sipping at the warm liquid, Shuuichi eyes idly traveled over the wall of photos opposite him.

"Her!" He exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"What?" Higurashi-san asked in a start.

"Who?" Minamino added, steadying Shuuichi's tea cup before he could spill or drop it.

"Her." Shuuichi repeated, with an impatient gesture toward a photograph of a girl on the wall.

"Who? Kagome?" Souta asked, retrieving the photograph in question before offering it to Shuuichi.

Beside Minamino, Higurashi-san stilled, resting her hand on Shuuichi's step-brother's shoulder absently as she stared at the image of the smiling girl.

"Yeah. It was her." Shuuichi nodded, then frowned. "Only she looked--- older."

"You--- you saw her?" Higurashi-san breathed out in shock her fingers gripping Minamino's shoulder until her knuckles turned white. She raised her other hand to her chest as she lifted pleading, brown eyes to Shuuichi's own. At his nod, fine tremors began to course through her delicate frame as she visibly paled.

"When? _Where?_" She demanded desperately.

"Outside. When those--- things were swarming." Shuuichi answered warily. "She..."

He never got a chance to finish as Higurashi-san rushed out of the room.

"I---" Shuuichi turned to his step-brother, and then to his friend; only to meet confusion and concern in the first, and grief-stricken worry in the latter. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked in a small voice.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Higurashi-san's frantic, keening cries drifted into the room through the window, causing Souta and Shuuichi to both flinch at the pure anguish it carried.

Shuuichi rushed to the window, peering out in time to watch Souta' mother collapse in sobs, as her father hovered over her; no doubt, trying to comfort the distraught woman. Shuuichi peeled his eyes away from the scene unfolding below as his step-brother's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean..." Shuuichi trailed off with a worried glance back out the window.

"I know." Minamino replied softly.

"My sister," Souta spoke up, eyes trained on the forgotten photograph, as he held it carefully in his hands. "She--- disappeared three years ago." The boy swallowed thickly then shrugged. "My mom, she just--- worries? I guess." Souta explained in a taut voice.

"It must be hard." Minamino offered in a comforting tone.

Shuuichi could have hugged his step-brother at that moment. Minamino always knew the right things to say to smooth away any bad situation. Damn him!

"Yeah," Souta sighed. "Everyone's assuming the worst." His shoulders sagged, then he reared his lean athletic frame up in defiance to some internal demon. "But I don't believe them. She'll come back. She always does."

"Faith is a powerful force." Minamino replied sagely with a kind smile.

Souta nodded at the elder youth. "Yeah," he whispered.

Minamino turned to Shuuichi. "Perhaps, it would be best if we left." He suggested in a hushed tone.

Swallowing, Shuuichi nodded his agreement. "We should go. I'll talk to you later, Souta." Shuuichi addressed his friend nervously. "Sorry for any trouble I may have caused."

"No, no!" Souta replied shaking himself from his thoughts. "You were no trouble. We should be thanking you both--- for earlier." He replied quickly. "I'll show you to the door."

* * *

_«Kongo Souha!»_

Hiei's head jerked up, then blinked in complete disorientation. Where the hell was he?

Claret eyes slowly surveyed the sylvan environ he found himself in, not recognizing any of it. Frowning he spied an area that looked as though it had recently been excavated. With some further investigation, Hiei found himself in the remnants of some ancient shrine of some sort.

Was this were that miko statue of Kurama's had been discovered? And why the well was he here?

_Damn this jagan._ Hiei growled low to himself.

* * *

Red eyes glowed in the dark by the dozens as they surrounded the shimmering pink figure.

"The jewel!" Hissed out one voice in the darkened and closed museum's wing. The voice was echoed by other voices as the eyes glowing forth from shadowy, often disfigured forms.

The statue let out a high-pitched ring as a crack in the statue's surface appeared and quickly grew into a fine fissure running the length of the form.

"_Mine!_" Cried a distorted voice in lustful avarice as the demons rushed in on the glistening sculpture.

_«Kongo Souha!»_

The wing was suddenly consumed by a blinding light and an immense wave of purifying energy. Shards of pink diamond flew out from the epicenter with deadly precision, impaling and purifying the invading youkai. A din of demonic screams rose to deafening screams, before silencing as though cut off sharply by a switch.

When the light slowly faded away, the entire exhibit remained in shambles. Diamond spears jutted out of walls, display cases, and the floor from where they had embedded themselves. The lurking youkai and oni completely destroyed by the awesome display of raw power.

The statue was also completely obliterated, leaving behind no trace of its existence. Where it once stood, no lay a collapsed, pale, and naked figure of a young woman.

The waif-like woman suddenly sprang to life with a shuddering gasp and choked sob, as she began to shiver violently.

* * *

Kurama made his way back to his apartment, cutting through Ueno Park, letting the sight and smell of the thousands of sakura trees lining the pathways calm him. He'd been allowed to return to his now roach-free apartment only yesterday. Though he'd enjoyed his visit and stay in his mother's hom; he had sorely missed the privacy he'd grown accustomed to while living alone.

The stars emerged in the night sky, too dim for human eyes to see in the drowning light of Tokyo. Glimpsing them through sakura petals, Kurama felt the day's tension, finally begin to melt away.

To say it had been a long day would have been a gross understatement. Once he and his step-brother had left the Higurashi shrine, Shuuichi had talked and worried non-stop about the mysterious attack and ghostly girl he'd seen.

"Do you think I saw a ghost?" Shuuichi had asked him, only for dark eyes to widen in fear. "But if it was a ghost, then Souta's sister would be dead, right? Shit! Poor Souta-kun! He and his family must think I'm crazy." The teen had rambled on and on.

After their arrival home, Kurama had then been besieged by his mother with worried questions. Apparently either Higurashi-san, or Higurashi-sempai had phoned the Hatanaka residence to inform them of Shuuichi's condition.

Two lengthy interrogations later, Kurama was finally released to his own devices. When the hell had his life metamorphed into a bad prison film?

_«I still can't believe that brat saw her, and we didn't.»_ Youko snorted, coming completely from left field to Kurama's current train of thought.

_What?_ Kurama asked in annoyed exasperation. There was no peace for him tonight.

_«**Her!**»_

Kurama rolled his eyes, grateful there was no one to witness the uncharacteristic funk the kistune found himself in.

_Not this again._ He replied warily.

_«She calls to us.»_ Youko insisted resolutely.

_You're sounding like a broken record._ Kurama dismissed, figuratively turning his shoulder on his youko aspect. The youko huffed back, pointedly ignoring him in return.

Kurama was about a block away from his apartment's complex, when he spotted the figure of a young woman in an ill-fitting dress and jacket. At first he dismissed it, until he noticed her weaving, unsteady walk, followed by her lack of shoes.

"Miss?" Kurama called out, frowning as he quickened his pace. Catching the girl as she stumbled, and nearly collapsed; long, ebony tresses pitching forward obscured her face from Kurama's view.

"Miss?" Kurama repeated, helping the girl back to her feet, and steadying her again when she nearly collapsed again. He didn't smell alcohol on her, nor illness. What was wrong with her?

The girl looked up at him with a blank, unfocused expression, brushing hair from her face. He brow creased delicately as she gazed about her, then back to Kurama at the sound of his voice.

"Miss? Do you need some help?" He asked the girl, gripping her upper arms lightly as she continued to sway on her feet.

Large brown eyes studied his face, squinting in her attempt to focus. She gasped, her pink tongue taring out to moisten her lips before speaking in the faintest of whispers.

"Shi-Shippo?" The name fell from her lips, dying quickly in her throat as she pitched forward into his chest, a sudden dead-weight against the kitsune.

Kurama shuffled the unconscious girl in his arms trying to rouse her with no success. Sighing, he lifted the girl's limp form into his arms at a complete loss for what he should do with her.

_«Keep her.» _

_I thought you were off sulking._ Kurama shot back at the newly awake addition to his ever-growing list of problems.

_«But you just got us a prize.»_ Youko pointed out, its curiosity spilling forth.

_One that thinks we're someone named Shippo._ Kurama added in dismay.

_«A prize is still a prize.» _Youko dismissed loftily.

Kurama frowned at the sudden glib cheer emanating from the youko. A couple walking along the sidewalk, paused giving him an odd look. Kurama blushed remembering himself and the unconscious girl in his arms.

Sighing heavily, he trudged his way to his apartment, with his little bundle in tow, and a gleeful fox chattering excitedly in his head.

A very long day, indeed.


	7. Awakenings

_Blanket Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"Chasing a trail of smoke and reason."_ - 'Third Eye' by Tool

**Chapter Six (Awakenings)**

Yuusuke glared down at the diminutive demi-god, whom was suckling frantically on his pacifier, as the spirit detective silently promised a slow death.

"I will ask this one more time, toddler," Yuusuke ground out, painfully slow in an attempt to control his growing ire. "What the _hell_ is going on?" He demanded, shouting out the last part as his rage got the better of him.

"And I'll tell you again, Yuusuke, I don't know what you're referring to." Koenma snapped back, matching the spirit detective temper to temper. "There have been no unauthorized breaches of the barrier!" He shouted back in his own defense.

"Then why the hell have there been sporadic youkai attacks?" Yuusuke countered back heatedly. "Kuwabara, Kurama, and supposedly Hiei are all acting weird about them!"

"I don't know." Koenma sighed out.

"You're not telling me everything, are you?" Yuusuke accused angrily.

"I can't tell you what I don't know, Yuusuke." Koenma replied sharply, his brow creasing sternly at the impetuous champion before him.

"Is there some other spirit detective out there? Again?" Yuusuke asked after a momentary glare-off with the youthful looking demi-god.

Koenma blinked, his eyebrows hiking upward in obvious confusion. "A new spirit detective? Why would you think that?" He asked truly perplexed.

"Oh, I don't know," Yuusuke returned airily, before glaring daggers and bearing his proverbial fangs at his cosmic employer. "Maybe it has something to do with all these demons you know nothing about being purified by some mysterious holy man!" He snapped out tersely.

"What are you talking about?" Koenma inquired mystified as his eyes grew pensive. "There hasn't been anyone like that in some five-hundred years. There's been no need for anyone with _that_ ability." Koenma explained, slipping into deep contemplation.

"And what does _that_ mean?" Yuusuke drawled, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the deity appraisingly.

"It means that when the barrier was erected, the need for humans to protect and defend themselves from the youkai diminished." Koenma lectured flatly. "Therefore, the need for individuals of such purity diminished, as well. Those priests and mikos became relegated to myth and legend; until, eventually, there were none left living."

"Well, then how do you explain what's been going on?" Yuusuke demanded wearily.

"I can't." Koenma answered gravely. "Nor do I intend to."

"Why not?" Yuusuke asked in annoyance.

"Because it's not my place." The demi-god retorted sharply.

"Oh? And who's place is it then?" Yuusuke snapped back.

"My father's!" Koenma shouted, then grimaced at his own unintended admittance.

_So that's what the brat was hiding._ Yuusuke mused, wallowing in the glory of his own one-upmanship over the deity.

"Enma Daioh?" Yuusuke asked aloud in disbelief. "How deep of shit are we in?"

"I don't know, Yuusuke, I don't know." Koenma answered solemnly.

* * *

Kuwabara longed for a cigarette. A cigarette, or a bottle of aspirin to stave off the impending headache he knew was coming.

He should have learned by now that just when you thought things could not get any stranger, nor more indecipherable; they inevitably would.

Earlier that evening, he'd received a phone call from a very brusque and demanding Yuusuke. Then, shortly after that bout of painful interrogations and petty death threats, another call--- this time from Kanzaki. Which led him to the impending headache named Ueno.

Two security officers had been found dead during the shift change for the Tokyo National Museum's overnight shift. The popular new exhibit lie in shambles; it's main attraction--- missing or destroyed.

Though destroyed seemed unlikely. How the hell do you destroy something made from diamond? That was the question that kept rattling around in Kazuma's head, refusing to be pinned by an answer.

The whole place was a bloody disaster… literally. The guards had had their throats ripped out, nearly to the point of decapitation. One was even eviscerated; there was currently a sweep in suit for the deceased's missing liver. The exhibit, not fifty yards from the corpses, looked as though it had been hit by a tornado, or some other natural disaster.

And seemingly true to form, the entire scene was saturated with youki and purifying energy. The only differences between here and the previous crime scenes was location and the lack of a semi-comatose surviving witness.

_What the hell am I missing?_ Kuwabara pondered, chewing on a toothpick to stave off his nicotine cravings and failing miserably.

He'd give his right arm for a cigarette.

Kanzaki made his way over to Kuwabara with a weary shake of his head. "I'm getting to old for this shit." He commented upon reaching his younger partner.

"That, and it's 3am." Kazuma replied, massaging his temples fending off the first signs of the oncoming tension headache.

"The security guards are no help." Kanzaki muttered gruffly with a withering glare in the direction of the two shaken uniformed men being interrogated again for the sixth time at least.

Kazuma nodded. "And the security video tapes are fried, as is the entire museum's alarm system." He stated dryly. "Whoever did this was a fucking pro." Kuwabara added.

"No shit!" Kanzaki agreed, his irritation clear in his tone.

"This might actually work in our favor, though." Kanzaki speculated after a moment. "Not many could pull all of this off."

Kuwabara simply nodded in concession to his partner's musings. He could only think of two people, well, demons, capable of pulling a stunt like this off. But they wouldn't…

Would they?

Kazuma shook himself, disturbed by the turn of this thoughts.

They wouldn't. Besides, it just didn't fit, for them to be behind this.

Right?

* * *

Hiei landed silently on the fourth story balcony before stealthily entering the fox's apartment.

It had taken the disgruntled fire apparition nearly six hours to find his way back to human civilization. Six appalling hours of running and backtracking his own fading youki signature. How the hell he had ended up out there, and who played the mental mind-fuck on his jagan; where the two prime questions he wanted answered.

Silently, Hiei navigated his way through the dark apartment toward the kitchen.

"It's 3am."

Hiei turned and frowned sharply at the kitsune seated at the breakfast nook half in shadow.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, before boldly raiding the freezer and grabbing a pint of chocolate ice cream.

"That's a little late, even for you." Kurama added, staring musingly into his tea.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the brooding kitsune, before loosing another grunt and sitting down across from Kurama. Quickly stealing the red-head's spoon for his own use.

Kurama gave him a quizzical glance, then sighed as the fire apparition pointedly ignored him, focusing on the thieved ice cream instead.

"Why are you still awake anyway?" Hiei finally asked after a moment of heavy silence.

Kurama made to answer, but was interrupted by a muffled whimper, and the should of bed springs protesting the movements of a restless sleeper.

Hiei froze, claret eyes narrowing in the direction of the bedroom. "Company, Fox?" He drawled out with a slow smirk. "Never pegged you the type to bring your 'meals' home." He taunted darkly. Maybe things were looking up for him.

"She's not a --- 'meal,' as you put it." Kurama replied in obvious distaste. The kitsune lifted his cup of tea and took a sip, only to grimace and push the offending cup away from him.

"Then who is she?" Hiei pressed, intentionally antagonizing the moody fox.

Kurama raised annoyed green eyes to the smaller demon, and for a brief moment, Hiei thought he saw a flash of gold in their depths. _The youko?_

"I don't know." Kurama replied after a moment, regarding the tea in his cup with a marked frown.

"You don't know?" Hiei replied in open curiosity, eyes sliding toward the bedroom in a calculated fashion, then back to Kurama.

_«You don't know, and she's not a 'meal.' Then why is she here, in your bed?»_ Hiei mused with a wicked smirk, as he polished off his ice cream in sadistic satisfaction.

_«Hiei---»_ Kurama warned silently.

_«Only curious, Fox.»_ Hiei returned in blatant amusement. _«It's a little strange, though.»_

_«No.»_

Hiei's head jerked up at the third voice, eyes narrowing on Kurama, as the kitsune's own jaw clenched.

_«The youko?»_ Hiei asked carefully.

_«Yes.»_ Kurama replied tersely.

_«I thought he was sleeping again.»_ Hiei stated with a frown.

_«Apparently not.»_ Kurama shot back in a rare display of temper.

_«What the hell is going on?»_ Hiei demanded of his comrade.

_«She called to us, but **he** wouldn't answer.»_ Youko volunteered sulkily.

_«Who is 'she?'»_ Hiei asked Kurama in confusion, then glanced back to the closed bedroom door. _«**She**, she?»_

Kurama just sighed and shrugged. _«I don't know. Though I suspect 'She' is the force that has been purifying the awakening youkai in Ningen-kai.»_ He stated echoing Hiei's own confusion.

_«Why would something that is purifying demons, be calling to you?»_ Hiei asked, then caught the rest of the kitsune's remark. _«Wait--- 'awakening youkai?'»_ He added sharply.

_«It would seem Kuwabara's youkai are not of Ma-kai origin, or rather, the pre-date the Ma-kai.»_ Kurama replied with a nod.

_«Pre-date?»_ Hiei echoed. _«Then how would they have been able to remain in Ningen-kai after the realms divided?»_

_«They were held dormant by holy spells. Which would also explain why all the attacks have been on shrines.»_ Kurama explained placidly.

_«How do you know all this?»_ Hiei asked suspiciously.

_«I witnessed it today, at the family-run shrine of a friend of my step-brother's.»_ Kurama replied. _«Shuuichi-kun created a myousa.»_

_«How could **he** do that? Aren't those merely from myths designed to scare bad little youkai into behaving?»_ Hiei retorted scornfully.

_«He said he had some help.»_ Kurama replied darkly.

_«**She** helped him.»_ Youko interjected in irritation. _«And he saw her, and we didn't.»_ The kitsune's more primal aspect spat out in disgust.

Kurama sighed wearily. _«This is what I've had to listen to for the better part of the day.»_ He nearly lamented.

Hiei fought hard to bite down on the chuckle swelling in his throat. _«So what does all this have to do with the mysterious girl in your bed?»_ He asked.

Kurama just glared at him with an indignant frown marring his features, before rising and depositing his tea cup in the kitchen sink.. He then turned and padded silently toward his living room.

At the doorway, Kurama paused glancing back over his shoulder. "Excuse me, but I need to rest." He dismissed civilly before disappearing into the pre-dawn gloom pervading the other room.

Hiei, losing his inner battle, let out a low chuckle at the kitsune's expense.

* * *

The glowing brilliance and warmth of the mid-morning sun spilled across the cozy bed, waking its occupant from her deep slumber.

Stretching lazily, the girl blinked open large, warm brown eyes, not really taking in her surroundings. Instead, she opted to burrow down into the bed and coverings in an old habit. Breathing deeply, she was immersed in the scent of roses and sage--- and something else, something warmer. Almost like a puppy's fur after its spent the day playing out in the sun, only wilder. The girl smiled and nearly giggled at the thought.

Squirming she buried her nose against the pillow to better lose herself in the addictive scent, with a contented sigh. Then her eyes flew open, as she sat up in the bed suddenly in her astonishment.

_Pillow, blankets, bed, room, sunlight--- Shippo?_ The girl gasped as the face from last night swam before her vision. Her brow creased in concentration as she lifted one delicate hand up for her to inspect.

"I'm alive." She breathed out softly, turning over her hand over and wiggling her fingers, only to pat her throat at her own utterance.

_I can talk--- and **move**!_ She realized, biting on her lip to quell hysterical squiggles bubbling up in the back of her throat.

Lifting her hand up for inspection once again she did giggle, as she reached down to lift up the blanket then drop it to fall back into her lap. Her eyes lifted and began exploring the neat, orderly room, not recognizing a thing in it.

A knock sounded at the door, and she quickly turned to the sound. _Shippo?_ She thought fidgeting nervously. When the knock sounded again, she jumped slightly, wetting her lips absentmindedly and shaking her head at her own silliness.

"Yes?" She called out meekly, watching with doe eyes as the door opened revealing a graceful figure, holding a tea cup in his other hand.

The girl bit her lip, as she watched the young man enter the room. His clothes looked rumpled, as though he'd slept in them; but, otherwise, he looked immaculate. Long red hair swept past his shoulders in a silky cascade, and framed a delicate, yet masculine face. Kind green eyes regarded her with gently concern as he glided to a stop before her. She found herself fighting back a meek "eep!" as she gazed up through thick eyelashes at the young man's lean frame to his perfect, perfect face. Instead, she settled for a blush.

"I thought you may be thirsty," The young man spoke in a rich, cultured baritone, winning a deeper shade of red to stain the girl's otherwise pale cheeks.

Blinking, the girl regarded the proffered tea cup, then smiled broadly at the young man. "Thank you." She enthused gratefully, taking the cup and sipping the tea with a happy sigh.

"Are you alright?" The young man asked, interrupting her happy _I'm drinking tea!_ thoughts.

"Hmm?" The girl purred, glancing up to find two intense green eyes watching her every move. Swallowing nervously, she then nodded quickly. "Yes, I think so." She confirmed, tapping her chin in thought as a light smile graced her own delicate features.

Glancing up again at the young man, a mischievous glint played across warm brown eyes, as the girl reached out and grabbed the young man's wrist. With a firm tug, she managed to pull him onto the bed near her. Smiling at his astonished eyes, she gave a curt nod and made a small sound of approval.

_Much better._ She thought, now that she was no longer having to crane her head back to look at him.

Happily she took another sip of the tea, before carefully setting the cup aside on the bedside table.

_Alive, I'm alive. I'm real!_ She thought happily, ignoring the eyes watching her every move.

Turning her attention back to the now bemused young man and smiled brilliantly at him, then cave to impulse.

A surprised grunt was her reward as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in an ebullient hug, with a joyous, lilting laugh. Reflexively, the young man's arms rose to encircle her dainty form.

"Fox." She whispered happily as she mysterious smell found its name. It reminded her of Shippo's pelt.

"What?" Asked the young man as he stilled at her comment.

"You smell like fox fur!" The girl chirped, pulling back to nail him with another brilliant grin.

"Do I?" He asked, a faint smile gracing his own features. "That is something I've never heard before."

"It's a nice smell." The girl insisted with a laugh, then paused giving him a thoughtful glance.

"Hey," She called cheerfully. "I don't know your name." She huffed lightly.

"I'd imagine you wouldn't." The youth quipped back.

"So?" The girl prompted musically.

The young man arched an elegant brow at her importance, then conceded with an amused air. "Shuuichi Minamino."

"Shuuichi-kun." The girl whispered softly with a pleased smile.

"And your name would be?" Shuuichi prompted with a slight tilt of his head.

"My name?" The girl squeaked, startled from her wandering thoughts. "My name ---

"--- Kagome."


	8. Prodigal

_Blanket Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"Another chance to undermine at the dead rose decides to come alive."_ - Le Cirque En Rose (Obsolescence)' by Deadsy

**Chapter Seven (Prodigal)**

Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.

The Mystery Girl of the Hours had looked adorably shocked when Kurama had asked if Higurashi was indeed her family name. He shock openly reflecting his own surmounting, albeit hidden, surprise toward the petite, ebullient creature in his bed this morning.

At the impromptu embrace, his youko had nearly gone ballistic when he found himself engulfed in the scent of sakura petals and pampas grass. Then the girl recognizing fox in his own scent.

Who was this Higurashi Kagome?

Kurama glanced up from his contemplation, as he heard the water in his bathroom shut off. His little puzzle must have finished her shower. Kurama couldn't resist the faint smile that touched his lips at the stray thought that had found itself popping to the fore. He suspecting his time for quiet contemplation would soon be over.

A few moments later the door to his bathroom opened to reveal Kagome still drying her hair with a towel. The borrowed clothing she wore now were still over-sized, and seemed to dwarf her delicate form, but at least his own clothing wasn't falling off her like the dress he'd found her in.

_That_ dreadful piece of apparel had almost literally been falling off her, it was so large. Kagome had appeared to be verging on tears over its state. Naturally winning Kurama's mercy as he offered her an undershirt and pair of pajama bottoms to wear until he could locate more appropriate garments for the girl.

Which had led him to his present moment of waiting for Keiko to arrive with clothing he'd called and requested of her. Not to mention staring at the freshly bathed shrine maiden walking toward him, her gaze thoughtful and content.

"Thank you." Kagome spoke softly, as she joined Kurama on his sofa.

"I've told you before, Kagome-san, it is no trouble." Kurama answered with a slight smile.

Her facial features began to set themselves into stubborn lines, and Kurama was shure she was about to argue when the news program had caught her attention. Kurama blinked as he, too, focused on the news report.

"… Police speculate the break-in to have occurred around one in the morning. What was stolen from the Tokyo National Museum has yet to be released to the public. The police also claim to have no current leads to either the theft or death of two of the museum's security guards." The anchorman droned on in that bored interest that only television news anchors seem to embody.

Beside him, Kagome let out a soft gasp at the flippant mention of the two deceased museum employees.

"Are you alright, Kagome-san?" Kurama asked her with a concerned frown.

The girl jumped slightly before nodding her head distractedly. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just so sad. Those poor families." Kagome answered in genuine concern for complete strangers.

"I agree." Kurama replied observing the girl and her quiet distress.

_«What do you think was stolen? Answer correctly and I'll give you a cookie.» _His youko aspect suddenly flared to glib life.

_«Youko.»_ Kurama warned in no mood to play games with his baser self.

_«Just answer the question… or do you need a clue?»_ Youko taunted undeterred.

_«The statue.»_ Kurama replied wryly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

_«Now, why?»_ Youko prompted smugly.

_«I'm not going another round with you over '**Her,**' Youko.»_ Kurama countered.

_«But you don't deny all this stems around her.»_ Youko insisted, the devilish smirk was nearly a tangible item in Kurama's mind.

_«Youko---»_

"Shuuichi-kun?"

Kurama blinked and found his vision filled with concern-filled brown eyes.

"Shuuichi-kun, aren't you going to answer the door?" Kagome asked after a moment's hesitation, as another knock sounded on his apartment door.

"Oh, yes, of course." Kurama muttered rising quickly to head toward the door, hiding his own embarrassment at his lack of attention.

* * *

The clearing by daylight offered no additional clues as to its significance as it had the night before. Claret eyes narrowed in disgust and frustration .

The only recollection Hiei could piece together were jumbled, chaotic images of faces and events that Hiei was certain he'd never personally witnessed before. Which left only one viable conclusion for the fire apparition---

the Jagan.

Though what the implanted eye was trying to reveal, and to what purpose; Hiei couldn't begin to comprehend. A thought that left him cold.

From his perch, half concealed amongst the high, leafy boughs of an ancient oak, Hiei scanned the clearing one last time, before snorting derisively and rising on the branch he was perched on to leave.

Only to be stayed by a sound which started out a low moan slowly building into a loud keening which filled the small clearing. The mournful wail echoed off the trees, both muting the sound and intensifying it.

_What the hell is that?_ Hiei pondered, already moving toward the plaintive cries.

* * *

Keiko eyed the girl before her appraisingly, before nodding to herself and clearing her throat to gain the girl in question's attention.

"Yes, I think that will work." She said with a pleased nod. "I was just guessing on the sizes from what Ku---Shuuichi described." Keiko added, grimacing at her won near slip. The kitsune beside her flashing her a sharp glance before his features smoothed out into his usual mask of polite affability.

Though today Kurama did seem rather... distracted. Keiko couldn't help the slight smirk at her husband's friend's odd behavior.

"It does look alright?" The girl, Kagome, asked in open uncertainty. The petite woman turned a slow circle taking in her own appearance all the while worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"You look lovely, Kagome-san." Kurama assured, winning a blush from the young woman.

"I'm just not used to wearing such things." Kagome confessed nervously, as her fingers smoothed over the simple white blouse and camel knee-length pencil skirt.

Keiko frowned at the comment. '_Not used to such things'?_

Kagome was dressed like most single, young women her age. Well, those that worked in offices, anyway. In fact, Keiko was fairly certain she'd owned an outfit that was very similar last summer during an internship for her uncle's business company.

Despite the conservative, and simplistic cut, Kagome somehow seemed to make it look almost exotic. Her long, sleek black hair cascading loosely down past her hips in a heavy silken fall that shifted and swayed with every move and gesture, seemed alive. The cut and lines of the clothing flattered Kagome's petite form, accentuating all the right curves while still keeping them wrapped in a snug veil of mystery. The color was flattering and warming to the girl's skin-tone, giving her a soft glow. Altogether leaving Keiko with an odd pang of jealousy.

"It suits you well." Kurama assured yet again. "Keiko made an excellent choice."

Keiko blinked at Kurama in startled surprise, as Kagome came over to seat herself primly in one of the arm chairs.

To say she'd been surprised to receive a phone call from the kitsune was an understatement. Add to that, his asking _her_ for help on a "sensitive matter," left her shocked and dumbly agreeing to the impossible. Purchasing clothing for another female she had never so much as laid eyes on before.

And, furthermore, to say she was curious as to how she came to find herself in Kurama's apartment with the Japanese version of Lady Godiva in newly purchased apparel, would also prove a to be a gross understatement. Unfortunately, her questions had thus far all been met with clever evasions from the handsome kitsune sitting to the right of her.

_Must have been one hell of a night._ Keiko thought dryly.

"Well, try on those shoes, and see if they fit." She added aloud with a discreet gesture to the one remaining bag.

"Oh, alright." Kagome replied somewhat sheepishly.

The girl pulled out the pair of brown loafers before slipping them on in a graceful and delicate fashion. Where did Kurama find this girl?

Kagome stood, and took a few experimental steps before a smile broke out across her face.

"They fit." She affirmed, much to Keiko's relief. "Thank you so much. I can't begin to think of how to repay you."

Keiko dismissed the girl warmly. "Think nothing of it, Kagome-san." She replied with a shrug. "Shuuichi is a good friend of mine. It was the least I could do to help."

"Thank you, Keiko." Kurama replied with a soft smile.

"Like I said, it was nothing." Keiko replied with a soft flush, before flashing Kurama a sly grin. "Besides, I've never had a problem spending other people's money." She teased, noting Kagome's surprised expression.

Standing, she surveyed the two coolly. _ They'd make a cute couple._ She thought, then blinked at the statement. _Dear lord, I'm turning into my mother!_

"Well, my work here is done." Keiko stated airily. "And I should probably get down to the restaurant before Yuusuke burns it down around him." She quipped, moving to leave. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"Of course. Thank you again, Keiko." Kurama replied showing Keiko to the door.

Just as she was stepping through the door, Keiko pivoted, quickly turning toward the fox and poked him hard in his chest. She smirked as emerald green eyes widened in surprise.

"You owe me an explanation, Fox Boy." She demanded with a smirk and her husband's nickname for the kistune.

Then turned on her heal and exited the apartment of a now very stunned Kurama.

* * *

Kagome stared up the steps of the small family shrine and read the torii at the front gate.

Her shrine. Home.

Uncertain brown eyes darted to her quiet companion. Shuuichi Minamino stood beside her, the portrait of casual elegance. The sight was both intimidating and yet oddly reassuring.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on the steps before her and began her ascent, relieved when Shuuichi silently continued his accompaniment.

_How will I repay him?_ Kagome silently mused, frowning fretfully. Reaching the shrine grounds, Kagome couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped her lips.

_Home. I'm home!_ She thought, overwhelmed by the aching familiarity surrounding her as reality finally struck her. She moved quickly across the shrine grounds, eyes hungrily taking in each sight, until her eyes fell on a lone figure.

Kagome froze as the figure of a woman slowly turned to face her. Teas welled up in wide brown eyes as Kagome heard her own breath hitch.

"Kagome?" The woman called out in disbelief, as she took a hesitant step forward.

"Mama!" Kagome cried out, running to the stunned woman. Kagome threw herself into her mother's arms, nearly knocking the elder woman down. Relief pouring through her as her won vice-like grip was returned with an equal fierceness.

"You're here! You've come back!" Her mother gasped, gripping her daughter tightly. "You've come back."

* * *

The man crouched, huddled in on himself, moaning low and brokenly as he rocked himself back and forth. Blood dripped and ran steadily through the creases of his fingers and down his hands and arms.

"No! _No_!" The pathetic creature wailed as his keening cries finally began to form coherent words. "_Why_?"

Pointless, unintelligible, but coherent words nonetheless. Hiei glared down at the broken man with open disgust. The utter lack of clarity, cohesion, and reason of the scene unfolding before him did little to assuage Hiei's mounting frustrations. Not to mention, served only to magnify his current dark disposition.

The sound of some nearby humans caught the glowering hybrid's attention. No doubt drawn by the plaintive wails of this pathetic excuse of a man before him.

Hiei slipped further into the concealing foliage of the tree he'd alighted himself in upon first arrival as the first hiker called out as he cautiously approached the rocking, huddled figure.

"Sir?" The hiker addressed gently to the wailing man. Hands out in a placating fashion as he approached the man. "Sir? Are you alright?" He asked in the same careful, cajoling tone.

A second male stepped into the clearing, "Takeo--- Shit!" The loutish addition swore violently as he gaped at the mournful figure. "What the hell is wrong with his face?"

The first hiker, Takeo, turned back to his friend and frowned. "That's what I am trying to asses, Matsu." He stated with exaggerated patience.

Takeo returned his attention to the forlorn man. "Sir?" Cautiously the fool reached out and touched the near catatonic man on the shoulder.

Silence rang through the clearing creating an almost shuddering stillness like the calm before a storm. Therefore, Hiei really wasn't all that surprised by the next series of events.

First came the loud roar ripping from the strange man's throat, from that point on everything became less clear. Takeo stepped back, removing his hand as though it had been burned. The cowering creature lowered his blood-drenched hands and turned blindly toward the two hikes. Both of the would-be Good Samaritans gasped in horror at the ravaged man's face. Said crazy launched himself at the two, biting and scratching like some feral beast. Shouts and cries as the two tried to fend the man off.

Hiei leapt from his place of concealment without much thought, aiming a blow to the back of the deranged man's head with the hilt of his katana. The rampaging human dropped to the ground unconscious, as his two victims stared up at the small, dark figure in shock.

Hiei stared down at the still form at his feet, darkly. Deep furrow ran down the man's face. As though he had tried to claw his own eyes out. Whether he had succeeded or not Hiei couldn't tell. There was, however, something familiar about the face; though who, or where he'd seen the man before, Hiei couldn't place.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" The loutish man chanted. "His fucking eyes, man!"

"It's Murata-sensei." Takeo observed in quiet shock, soft horror plain on his facial features.

Claret eyes narrowed on the two. _Murata-sensei?_ The name sounded familiar for some reason. Hiei made a mental note to drill the fox later.

"Perhaps you should call for an ambulance." Hiei bit out scathingly to the two young humans.

Takeo nodded rapidly, too rapidly. "Yeah, you're right. Matsu, where's your phone?"

_Good._ Hiei thought as he slipped off back into the forest unnoticed by the others. He had a possible fucking clue. Now it was time to hunt for answers.

* * *

"Father, please." Koenma entreated as he prostrated himself before his father, the Great Enma.

"No." Came the thunderous reply.

"But they have a right to know," Koenma cried out in exasperation.

"It is none of their concern." Enma replied, unmoved. "This cycle must complete itself. Balance must be restored."

"None of their concern?" Koenma sputtered. "It has made itself their concern personally!"

"You will not interfere, son." Enma boomed down authoritatively.

"But, Father," Koenma rallied.

"Enough!"

Koenma jumped and cowered at the harshness and finality of his father's tone. "But what if this destroys them through their ignorance? Yuusuke won't back down, and the rest will follow." He persisted on with infuriated sucks of this pacifier.

"Then so be it." Enma stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

"And that's it?" Koenma demanded haughtily.

"That is all."


	9. Refuge

_Blanket Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"All of this dust All of this past All of this over and gone and never coming back All of this forgotten, not by me."_ - 'All of This Past' by Sarah Bettens

**Chapter Eight (Refuge)**

Kagome stood just inside the doorway of her childhood bedroom, oddly grateful for the reprieve from her family's incessant attentions. Her room remained seemingly untouched since the last time she'd left it three years ago.

Three years. Had it only been three years? To Kagome it had felt like centuries since she had last stepped foot in this room A lifetime since she had been a part of this family and their small shrine. Her life, of the life that she had known, a distant and fading memory leaving her feeling empty and disconnected, lost. A shadow of her vibrant young miko she had once been, a ghost.

Her family's own reactions to her sudden reappearance only seemed to further that analogy. Hover about her as though afraid that if they leave her alone for a mere five seconds she disappear again. Kagome was silently grateful that none of them had questioned her on her disappearance those three years ago. Though that small blessing could be in part on account for Shuuichi's presence.

Kagome could not resist the small sigh and smile as she quietly closed her bedroom door. Not bothering with the light, Kagome moved silently to the window, and gazed out of the window at the shrine grounds bathed in moonlight below.

Aside from her mother's constant fretting over Kagome's state of comfort and well-being, was the veritable hero-worship of one Minamino Shuuichi. Kagome's smile widened slightly in the dark. Apparently, Shuuichi-kun could do no wrong in her family's eyes. Fight youkai, loving and devoted older brother, rescuing and returning stray daughters.. All in a day's work.

Hail fellow, well met, and all that. She hadn't seen such adoration since her family had welcomed InuYasha into their home.

Kagome's smile faded softly, as her brow furrowed in frustration.

"InuYasha," she whispered, leaning her forehead against the cool glass of her window. "What happened?"

Kagome's memories were a tangled web of chaotic imagery of battles, violence, destruction, slaughter… and then, nothing. As though someone had turned off a movie right before the end scene.

_Did I die?_ Kagome wondered as she turned away from her window to stare blindly at her room. _But if I died, then why am I here? How?_

Kagome bit her lower lip in thought as she sank down onto the edge of her bed.

"What _happened?_" She breathed out to the empty room.

Kagome started at the sudden soft knock on her bedroom door, tearing her forcibly from her brooding thoughts. She stared blankly at the door, until she heard another rapping followed by a hesitant "Kagome?"

"Yes," she called out squinting as light spilled in through the doorway as Souta slipped into the room quietly.

"Why's it dark in here?" He asked with slightly petulant frown. His voice had dropped several octaves since she had seen him last. Long gone was the childlike tenor she long accustomed with her kid brother. It was vaguely disconcerting to hear her little Souta sound… and look, so grown.

Kagome just shrugged and patted the spot beside her on the bed. "Just didn't fell like turning on a light." She replied simply.

"Oh, okay." Souta replied sitting beside her, only to fall silent for several minutes. In that time, Kagome felt those soft, brown eyes observing her In the dark; as though searching for some hidden answer.

"Kagome?" Souta finally broke the silence, softly calling her name.

"Yes, Souta." Kagome replied with a quiet smile.

"You're not going away again, are you?" He blurted out, brown eyes watching her with an intensity that caught Kagome by surprise.

_He's grown up!_ She thought with a sudden pang.

"No." She answered aloud softly. "I'm staying right here from now on."

"Promise?" Souta demanded in a manner that was childish in an achingly familiar way.

"I promise." Kagome laughed out gently. "Where would I go anyway?" She asked lightly.

"So you did it? You and InuYasha defeated Naraku?" Souta asked, his eyes lighting up in his excitement. All grown up, but still her Souta.

Kagome's smile faltered. "I don't know." She whispered. "I can't remember."

"You can't remember?" Souta echoed his own face sobering into soft lines of concern.

"I--- it…" Kagome frowned at her own inarticulateness. "It's all so confusing." She sighed in frustration.

"It's okay, it's okay." Souta quickly soothed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "You'll remember, just give it some time."

Kagome nodded, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment, before sitting up straight to meet his eyes squarely.

"Hey! When'd you get taller than me?" She demanded with a mock pout, winning a startled laugh from her younger sibling.

"Growth spurt." He announced, puffing out his lean chest mightily. "You can't call me a baby anymore." He teased.

"No, but 'brat' is still in the running." Kagome quipped back with a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Ooh! That really hurt!" Souta taunted, only to yelp in pain with his sister punched him in the same shoulder.

"Don't get snippy with me." Kagome huffed turning up her nose daintily in mock disdain. She cast him a quick sideways glace before smirking. "Brat."

"Hey!" Souta protested half-heartedly before the two dissolved into laughter.

"You know, I'm really glad you're back." Souta admitted once he'd sobered enough to get a word out.

Kagome hiccupped on her giggles, and managed a "Me, too." Taking a few deep breaths, she finally managed to sober enough to add. "Now get out! I meant it when I told Mama I was tired."

"You mean it was just a clever ruse to escape Turbo Mom?" Souta asked feigning astonishment, then shrugged. "Okay, okay. I'm going." He added, pushing himself to his feet.

When he got to the door, he turned back face solemn. "She's been worried sick about you. Scared of what to think." He stated flatly.

"I know." Kagome replied softly, averting her eyes from his steady gaze.

"But you're here now, and you're not going to up and leave us. You promised." Souta added with a cheer that sounded somewhat forced; then slipped out of her room, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Only one word could even begin to explain the scene unfolding before wary eyes.

Chaos.

The world was awash in crimson, white, and green, like some morbid Christmas card scene. The air biting at the skin in its unforgiving chill, and rank with the scents of death and blood. A deafening din of cries, and the clash of weaponry shell-shocking to the mind, adding to the all intensive sensory overload.

Suddenly through the roaring confusion, tentacles came into view. Then the sense of constriction as feet were forcibly left to dangle feet above the ground.

"InuYasha! No!"

"Kongo Souha!"

Screams ignited deafening and shrill; then the world bled to pink.

* * *

Hiei awoke with a violent start, nearly cap-sizing himself from his perched position. Blinking, the first thing that came into his focus was a haze of pink.

_Pink?_ He blinked rapidly as a multitude of tiny, delicate petals came into focus. _Sakura petals._ He realized, still unsettled even as he relaxed back into the braches of the cherry tree he'd found refuge in.

Absentmindedly, Hiei lifted one hand to massage his brow over the implanted Jagan eye as it throbbed and pulsed. His brows drawing together as he frowned in thought.

His dreams, visions, whatever the hell they were, were getting worse. Or was that better?

Elements of them were becoming clearer, and Hiei was finding it easier and easier to recall the jumbled images he was onslaught with repeatedly. Helping immensely to organize, and create some bizarre sense of chronological order for these psychic outpourings.

Though the source and relevance of these images still eluded Hiei's comprehension, despite their growing clarity. Leaving him vaguely disoriented and unsettled by the events being randomly played out to him.

Whomever's psychic baggage he'd found himself forced to endure would surely pay, and pay dearly for their impositions upon his psyche. It was just a matter of finding the source, and Hiei suspected the key to discover said individual lie in the visions. A damned annoying conundrum.

Growling lowly to himself, Hiei glared at a small fragile, pink petal as it drifted, then settled against the stark blackness of his attire, followed by a second then a third.

He winced as the Jagan eye gave off another throbbing pulse. Sometimes he felt as though the images and visions the implanted third eye picked up on were not unlike these sakura petals. Aimlessly drifting and settling in a random pattern and order. Leaving the observer to figure out their order and significance.

_If there is any._ Hiei snorted to himself, closing his eyes in an attempt to regain some much needed rest.

* * *

Rain. Shuuichi heard the lulling patter of rain. Glancing up from his textbooks, he cast a wary glance out his bedroom window, only to see… the moon.

There was a sudden howl of wind that did not touch the sakura tree that grew in their back lawn. Shuuichi frowned, rising from his seat to better view the scene out his window. Cautiously, he lifted up the sash of his window only to be filled with a soft, hair-raising, skin-tingling sense of static electricity as though lightning as, or was about to strike nearby. His nose was assaulted by the scents of rain, ozone, and---

_Salt?_ Shuuichi's brown eyes widened in shock, there were miles upon miles from the ocean, why could he smell it? Better yet, why was he smelling, hearing, and sensing a freaking _storm_?

The sight below him was of a calm, peaceful night, no signs of the tempest his other senses were telling him was raging. Shuuichi closed his eyes and suddenly he could almost feel the sheets of wind-blown rain as they assaulted the exterior of his home. His nose became filled with the wet, salty air as thunder claps caused his whole world to shudder and tremble from its might. His face felt cool, and clammy from the mist created from errant splattering raindrops and low-lying clouds, and in the distance he heard the waves. Giant, crashing waves.

He almost felt the tug of the tides pulling him forward then pushing him back. Shuuichi swayed on his feet as the wind shifted and the heavy sheets of rain began to fall directly into his face, drenching him. The trickling of water as it slid down his face until it dripped from his chin and nose felt real. As did the cold, wet silks of a Yucatan pressed to his chest.

Shuuichi breathed in deeply of the salty, tempestuous air of the imaginary monsoon, only to jump at the sound of a rather large slap--- like an open-palmed hand on glass. With a startled gasp, Shuuichi's eyes flew open as the invisible storm instantly dissolved leaving Shuuichi with the fragrant scent of a calm, spring night as a warm breeze wafted in through his opened bedroom window.

Shuuichi blinked disconcerted by the rapid change to his senses. It was not unlike waking from a half-remembered dream.

_Was it a dream?_ Shuuichi wondered as he gazed out into the serene night, as a gently breeze played through the trees in the family garden, creating a quiet rushing sound among the leaves.

_It had to have been a dream._ Shuuichi concluded, letting out a shaky breath. _Just a drea---_

His thoughts cut off sharply as he noticed a drop of water as it dripped from the window's sash and onto the sill below, followed momentarily by another. Slowly raising his eyes upward, Shuuichi let out a surprised yelp at the wet hand print dripping down the panes of glass in his window.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed hoarsely, taking an involuntary step back with each uttered obscenity. Only to start violently and whirl toward his door panting heavily, brown eyes wide.

Another soft rap played on his bedroom door, barely audible over the dull roar of his pulse in his ears, as his pulse leapt to his throat. The sound of Shiori's voice pleasantly called to him through the door.

"Shuuichi! Telephone!" His step-mother called pleasantly. After a pause with no response from the startled boy she added another. "Shuuichi?"

Shuuichi could only watch in mute horror as his bedroom door slowly opened and the dark head of Shiori peeked through the doorway.

"Shuuichi?" She called again, in a soft, hesitant tone, then gasped as a hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened as they fell on Shuuichi's pale and shuddering form.

"Shuuichi? Are you alright?" His step-mother finally managed after several unsuccessful attempts to speak. "You're soaking wet! What happened?"

"I---" Shuuichi unintelligibly muttered as his step-mother rushed forward and began fussing over him, checking for fever and any other potential health threat, before calling out for his father.

The world around Shuuichi began to dim, as he felt his limbs go limp. Distantly, he thought. _Shock. I'm in shock._ As the panicked cries of his step-mother screaming his name barely registered as the world bled into nothingness.

* * *

Night and the outdoors breathed through the cedar trees. The bit of autumn's first chill going unnoticed as sleep sucked on a weary mind. The crackle of a small fire, and the fragrance of pine blanketing the weary dreamers and soothing them. A balled warmth curled into the sleeper, smelling of forest and warm fur, fox fur, both comforting and familiar.

Then the presence of another, a nightly ritual of sorts. Once everyone drifted off into their nightly repose, he'd come. Clawed fingers running reverently and feather-light through inky strands of hair. Breathing deeply of that one particular and favored scent.

It was at night, when he was sure that there was no one to bear witness to his moments of tender affection, that he would indulge himself. And just as secretly the recipient cherished and loved these quiet, stolen moments while feigning sleep.

Every night he came, and every night he grew a little bolder in his affections. Spooning in softly, his warmth radiating into the back of the object of his affections; his breath sighing out of him as he did the one thing he rarely did--- relax. And with that hidden contentment came with it a sense of belonging.

A sense that this was home.

* * *

Hatanaka Kazuya listened to the resident neurologist droning on as though on autopilot, automatically answering questions on medical history and family history. Had his son been acting strangely before tonight? Had he complained of any illness symptoms, afflictions, hallucinations? Had he taken anything? Drank anything?

Hatanaka could only shake his head in negation to all the inquiries made of his son's previous health, behavior, and mental state.

Shuuichi had only regained consciousness briefly, and had become highly agitated, thrashing and struggling to get out of the stretcher as the paramedics were wheeling him into the hospital's ER. It had taken six orderlies, along with the two paramedics to restrain the teen while another paramedic could inject Shuuichi with a sedative. The boy now slept in a drugged haze in a private room, wrists and ankles tethered down to the bed in soft, "humane" restraints. To protect himself, as well as others, the doctors and nursing staff had assured.

All Kazuya could see was his baby boy tied down to a bed like some crazed animal. All assurances providing little by way of cold comfort.

"We'll run a CAT scan to go with the x-rays," the doctor droned in that light, syrupy tone that physicians seem to maintain in situations like announcing a fatal disease to the patient and loved ones. That mixture of compassion and self-assertive confidence which occasionally slipped on into the realm of arrogance. A tone which Hatanaka found made him want to hurt something, like perhaps, said doctor.

"We'd also like to keep Shuuichi-kun at least overnight for observations." The doctor continued on barely acknowledging the bereaved man before him. "If we can't find anything medical, I've already contacted a psychiatrist to administer a few tests." Finally deeming it a worthy time to condescend upon Hatanaka a meeting of his gaze, the young resident flashed a polished and impersonal, yet professional smile. "Don't worry, Hatanaka-san. We'll find out what is wrong with you're son." He affirmed confidently.

"I'm sure you will." Shiori replied graciously, patting her husband's shoulder. "Thank you so much for your time." She added with a slight bow to the pleased doctor as he dismissed himself from the hospital room.

Kazuya turned bleak, brown eyes to his wife. "How could this have happened?" He implored those concerned sorrel eyes that regarded him lovingly.

Shiori's delicate brow creased, as she let out a soft, troubled sigh. "I do not know." She answered, bereft. "There was nothing in either his behavior, nor his countenance to suggest illness." Was her perplexed response and Hatanaka nodded, turning his gaze to his sleeping son.

Messy brown hair lay matted to the youth's forehead from where it had dried. The teenager shifted slightly in his sleep, his breath sighing out of him. Kazuya rose and readjusted the blankets on his son, and smoothed the unruly hair from Shuuichi's brow.

"He will get better." Came a soft and resolute voice from across the darkened room. Kazuya turned back to his wife. "I have faith in that." She added, her delicate features drawn into lines of fierce determination. An expression that made her look shockingly like her own son.

Kazuya couldn't help the soft smile that graced his weary face. If will and determination could heal, then Shiori's would prove incommunicable to all disease. He gave a soft laugh and nodded to his wife.

Thy wife's will be done.


	10. Ordinary

_Blanket Disclaimer:_ _InuYasha_ _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,_ _YuYu Hakusho_ _belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"It's tricky when you feel someone has done something on your behalf. It's slippery when your sense f justice murmurs underneath and is asking you, 'How do I make this right?'"_ - Desired Constellation' by Bjork

**Chapter Nine (Ordinary)**

"No."

The annoyed flick of hangers on their closet rod sang out, echoed by the soft swish of the garments hanging from the assaulted objects

"No." Came another exasperated hiss, followed by the slight scrapping of plastic hanger on metal bar, ending with it clacking sharply with another hanger.

"No!" It truly was becoming a vicious cycle for the poor, abused hangers.

Occasionally, one would be ripped away from its cozy little resting spot, while the garment that hung from it was examined and held up for inspection by its displeased abuser. Only for it to be shoved ungratefully back into place with an utterance of disgust.

"No, no, no!" Each negation accented by the flick of a hanger. Kagome let out a sigh of pure exasperation as she stared traitorously at her closet. Nothing. A closet packed full of clothing and there was nothing to wear. Hell, none of it looked like it'd fit even if she tried to put it on.

Even her shoes were revolting. All her clothes where so--- _childish_! Kagome found herself blinking back frustrated tears. Maybe it wasn't the clothes that didn't fit, maybe it was her.

Her bleak introversion was interrupted by a soft knock on her door, followed by her mother gently calling out her name.

Kagome turned toward her mother standing in her doorway, the soft gentle lines of her face drawn in mild concern. Kagome figured herself to by quite a sight, half naked in only her undergarments from yesterday. Clothes were strewn around her as though a tornado had struck, despite the serene cheer the morning sunlight offered.

"Kagome?" Hr mother questioned. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing fits!" Kagome collapsed with her outburst sobbing loud, helpless tears.

"Kagome!" Her mother shushed and cooed, as the cradled her daughter in an attempt to soothe her. "My silly girl! Clothes can easily by replaced." She scolded with a small chuckle. "You can borrow something of mine, and then we can go shopping. It'll by fun!" Her mother went on, wiping away her daughter's tears.

Weakly Kagome nodded and managed a pitiful. "Okay."

"Is there anything else?" Her mother added, pleased that the first problem was so easily solved. When her daughter stilled, then burst out with a new round of tears, her mother began rocking the moody, young woman.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain red-haired young man by the name of Minamino Shuuichi?" Her mother couldn't help but pry in that _'Do I sense grandchildren in the near future?' _kind of way. Which got a surprised giggle out of Kagome.

The girl quickly sobered, however and let out a soft sight, as she looked up imploringly at her mother.

"Oh, Mama! How am I going to repay him for all he's done?" She asked, fighting the sudden tidal wave of fresh tears threatening to spill forth.

"Well, you could start by reimbursing him for the clothing." Her mother replied after a moment's thought, casting a knowing glance at her daughter's sudden blush. "As for the rest, well, just allow those debts to sort themselves out naturally." She advised gently.

Kagome sniffled, and hugged her mother fiercely. "Thank you." She replied gratefully.

"Oh, my precious child," Her mother laughed, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"You are always welcome. Now, let's go find you something to wear." She patted her daughter's shoulders as a prompt to let her up. "The sooner you're dressed, the sooner we can shop!"

* * *

Kuwabara knocked on the apartment door for the third time. Sighing out a breath in annoyance when his rapping was met yet again with silence. He'd been trying to get a hold of Kitajima Maya for the past two days; all efforts proving to be a fruitless pursuit.

"Looks like Kitajima-san isn't in." Kanzaki murmured, echoing Kazuma's own thoughts. Mild annoyance lacing his partner's voice as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning away from the door. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait! You looking for Kitajima?" A voice called out.

Tuning toward the haggard voice, Kuwabara was met with a wizened old face. Kazuma took an involuntary step back from the small, elderly woman in front of him.

_Where the hell did she come from?_ He thought as he scrutinized the wrinkled face and bird-like eyes.

"Yeah." Kuwabara answered. "You know if she's out of town or something?"

"Nope. She's hasn't left the apartment for three days, since she got back." The old hen chirped. "And she's had water pretty much running constantly for the last two." The old bird added, black eyes sparking at the perceived importance of that particular statement.

"We got thin walls here, you see? I can hear everything that goes on in there." The elderly woman added a bit conspiratorially, leaning into Kazuma for effect. "And all kinds of caterwauling has been going on in there… and the water."

"Do you think she may be having troubles of some sort?" Kuwabara asked, puzzled by the hag.

"Eh--- I don't know nothing from nothing." The old hen dismissed with a quick gesture of her gnarled, arthritic hand. "I try to keep to myself. Don't like to pry into others' affairs."

"Of course." Kuwabara replied dryly. "Do you know how we could contact the building's landlord?"

"Ah! So you do thing it's strange, eh?" The crone cackled. "I knew it'd intrigue you. Don't worry, I can go get her for you. You just wait here like the nice, young men that you are." And with that Kazuma was left to watch the old bat scurry off down the hall.

"What just happened here?" Kanzaki asked with a faint laugh, and shook his head.

"Don't have a clue." Kuwabara replied, his brow twitching slightly in exasperation.

"You got to admit, she's pretty spry for a fossil." Kanzaki quipped, elbowing this partner playfully in the ribs.

"Yeah, stealthy, too." Kazuma agreed with a small chuckle.

After a few minutes of witty banter between the two detectives, the old crone had returned with another rather haggard looking woman in tow.

"You the two cops come to check on Kitajima?" The middle-aged woman asked, speaking around an unlit cigarette on her lip.

"Yes." Kanzaki replied. "We had some questions concerning a crime she had witnessed, only to find out she may be in some kind of distress." He finished, offering a slight bow and professional smile to the coarse woman.

"ah, I see." The landlady replied before pinning both detectives with a pointed glare. "So I suppose you'd like me to let you in there, eh?" She asked sharply.

"If it isn't too much trouble." Kanzaki replied affably. "We would appreciate the assistance."

"I bet you would." Replied the landlady with a sneer as she moved to the door with a large ring filled with keys. "Now I'm going in with you, you got that?" She added as she fished out the right key. "Wouldn't do to have you boys find her in a compromising situation alone, now, would it?"

The land lady unlocked the door, then pushed it open. She peeked her head into the apartment beyond, then turned back frowning. "I think she's in the shower." She stated nonplussed. "You two stay right here. I'll get her and make sure she's decent." The landlady ordered around the bobbing cigarette that seemed to be adhere to her lower lip.

Before either could respond, the middle-aged woman was moving through the apartment calling out Kitajima's name loudly. Only for that to be interrupted by a blood-curdling scream, alarming both detectives still loitering outside the apartment.

Kuwabara and Kazumi had a second to glance at one another before moving in tandem throughout the apartment, clearing each room and blind corner as they made their way toward the hysterical cries.

"Ma'am! Step aside! Step. Aside!" Kanzaki ordered sharply of the shrieking landlady, all but physically removing her from the bathroom.

At the sound of the gruff voice, the landlady snapped out of whatever spell the scene before her had cast. Turning with a horrified and stricken moan, she quickly fled from the bathroom, pushing past both detectives.

Kuwabara turned from the terrified woman running down the small hall, and back to the bathroom. The shower was running still in the small, cramped space of the bathroom. The steam from the spray hot water making the room humid and feel oh, so slightly claustrophobic. He cautiously made his way into that small, damp place and toward the ominous shower curtain.

Hesitating a moment, Kuwabara steeled himself before opening the curtain with a quick jerk.

"Oh, shit!" Kazuma cursed out loud and with feeling. His hand flying up to cover his mouth and nose as Kanzaki did much the same.

"Kitajima-san?" Kanzaki addressed the girl, obviously screwing his courage before his partner, leaning in toward the huddled figure.

"What was that, Kitajima-san? I can't hear you." Kanzaki asked with a marked frown, reaching out and lightly touching the woman's bare shoulder.

Dimly Kuwabara that that was a mistake as the obviously disturbed girl's rocking stilled. There was still something wrong with the scene that he'd yet to figure out. His eyes kept being drawn to two round, bloody objects at the other end of the tub. Try as he might, he simply couldn't make sense of their incongruence.

The girl slowly lifted her head, and the two marble-like objects relevance came into frightening clarity. Deep, angry red gouges ran down her face. Her eyes dark, bleeding and empty sockets.

_Her eyes! Shit, her eyes!_ Kazuma thought.

"I only wanted them to stop." Came a thin, tinny voice. "But they won't. I can't stop seeing!" The woman spoke out, her voice edged in hysterics as one hand reached up to grip Kanzaki's arm. "I can't take it! Why won't they go away? Why do I still see them?" She shrieked blindly at the detective.

"They won't stop! They won't stop." The fragile, ravaged creature went on her voice dropping back to a whisper.

"We need paramedics, do you copy?" Kuwabara barked into his radio's mic, quickly giving the address and a summary of the situation; status of the victim.

"Why won't they stop?" Kitajima screamed out. Gripping her head in her hands, before throwing herself against the tile wall hard enough to leave a small smear of blood. A stain which only grew with each repeated crashing contact with the tile wall.

"Shit! Help me restrain her!" Kanzaki shouted over the shrieking of the small woman in the tub.

With a curse, Kuwabara moved forward to aid his partner, hoping the paramedics would hurry the fuck up.

* * *

Kagome walked down the aisles of Sanseido, the biggest bookshop in the heart of the academic district of Tokyo, Jinbochu. Biting her lip, her eyes gazed over book after book, searching for the right one to help her.

After an exhaustive shopping spree and lunch, her mother had sprung the dreaded "U" word on her. University. It was only natural for Kagome to pick right up where she left off, right? Of course. So it was decided she'd start University next semester. Which meant in the meantime, Kagome had to face the most formidable foe she'd yet to face down---

The dreaded college entrance exams.

Honestly, Kagome was both shocked and amazed that she'd even _passed_ the high school exit exams. Her mother had even shown her, her diploma as proof. Going further to show her piles of sympathy cards from former classmates and professors. All of which professed their deepest regrets that she was too ill to attend the graduation ceremonies, and well wishes toward future health and ambitions.

_A major cornerstone of my life, and I missed it for…_ Kagome frowned at the abrupt halt in her thoughts. _For reasons I cannot remember._ She sighed softly. _And knowing my luck, they're probably important._ She bemoaned herself silently.

Kagome shook herself from her morose reverie, as she realized she'd been staring at the same book title for the past two minutes. Grimly she retrieved it, and skimmed through its pages. With a repressed groan, she acknowledged it was one she needed, and moved on in her search for the next. Finding and retrieving the next book proved damningly easy, as was the third and final books. Glancing at some of the questions in the mock exams, Kagome wanted to weep.

_I'll never pass this._ She lamented, her shoulders sagging. Head down, Kagome turned heading back toward the elevators. Her mother had said to meet her on the fifth floor. Quite the leap of faith for the hovering matron.

Kagome stepped onto the elevator, giving her desired floor number to the elevator operator, and sighed glumly to herself. By the gods, she just wanted to go home.

As the door to the elevator slid open, Kagome stepped off, and promptly into a solid chest.

"Ow," she muttered piteously from her newfound position on the floor. Must she always be so clumsy?

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome paused in rubbing her sore tailbone. That voice was certainly familiar, her eyes widening, before lifting up to find concern-filled emerald eyes gazing down upon her.

"Shuuichi-kun," She breathe out dumbly at the crouching figure, steadying her, and helping her to stand. Her body on auto drive, even as her mind came to a screeching halt.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Shuuichi asked her, voice soft and cajoling. Both soothing her and making her wish she could just melt thought the floor and die in peace from this embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome managed weakly. "I should be the one apologizing, though. I wasn't paying any attention… to where I was… going." Kagome quickly added, trailing off as the object of her repentance stooped down picking up several books scattered around their feet.

With some surprisingly graceful juggling, Shuuichi managed to sort out the books, proffering some back to Kagome. "I believe these are yours." He said with a polite smile.

"Oh, thanks." Kagome replied, collecting them back from the red-head. _He just had to remind me, didn't he?_ She thought dryly.

"So you're thinking about college?" Shuuichi inquired, startling Kagome.

"Huh?" She uttered dumbly, glancing down at her books served to effectively answer her own confusion. "Oh! Yeah." Kagome replied with a nervous laugh, and a pale attempt at a nonchalant shrug. "I thought I'd give it a try. Provided I even pass the entrance exams, of course." She laughed again, Oh, someone shoot her, and put her out of her misery. Any takers?

Anyone?

Why could there never be death threats on one's life when they were needed? Nay, _wanted_?

"If you'd like, I could help you prepared for the exams." Shuuichi offered politely.

_Oh, great! Something else to be indebted to you by._ Kagome thought bleakly, before forcing a smile of her own.

"On, no! That's not really necessary." Kagome replied with forced cheer that bordered on creepy even to her.

"Shuuichi-kun!" Cried out a delighted voice. "What a surprise to see you here." Higurashi-san enthused as she approached the young couple. "I see you found Kagome." The woman positively glowed, and Kagome felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Definitely a sensation akin to doom_, she decided as she watched her mother join them.

She then had a positively horrifying thought of her mother counting and naming nonexistent grandchildren by the ebullient expression on her face. _No good will come of this._ Kagome silently swore.

"Good evening, Higurashi-san." Shuuichi replied with a slight, courteous bow. "Yes, I was actually offering my services as a tutor to Kagome-chan." He replied and Kagome could have sworn she caught a capricious glint in those sylvan depths. "I just recently enrolled at the University myself." He added, hiding a smile behind an elegantly cupped hand. A smile that almost looked…

_Smug?_ Kagome pondered in alarm with yet another sinking feeling in her gut. _Doomed, I'm definitely doomed._ The look on her mother's face proved the course of her fate without the damning words.

"Really? Shuuichi-kun, that would be lovely!" Her mother replied delighted, as Kagome internally winced.

"Kagome has always had a problem with test anxiety, I'm afraid." Higurashi-san continued much to her daughter's mortification. "Especially when she feels she's unprepared." She confided to the handsome young man beside her. "I have no doubt with your help, my Kagome could pass them with ease."

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed, her cheeks aflame. What's next? A shotgun wedding?

_Please! Someone put me out of my misery now! Lightning from the sky, anything! _ She prayed in her humiliation.

"I'm free all week." Shuuichi replied with a soft chuckle, knowingly adding fuel to the proverbial fire.

_He's enjoying this!_ Kagome thought indignantly, as she glared petulantly at the newest thorn in her side.

"Wonderful! Then stop by at your convenience." Higurashi-san replied happily.

Kagome could only bring herself to stand there and sulk as the two made plans for her tutoring schedule. _It's like they orchestrated this whole thing!_ She thought darkly.

"You're punishing me, aren't you?" Kagome finally accused of her mother as the two finally took their leave of the book superstore.

"Why, Kagome! I have no idea what you mean." Her mother laughed, patting her daughter affectionately on the shoulder. "You must admit, though, that Shuuichi-kun is a very nice boy." Her mother added leadingly.

Kagome could only sigh, as she answered in resigned and reluctant agreement. "Yes, mama, he is very nice."


	11. Incidental

_Blanket Disclaimer:_ _InuYasha_ _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,_ _YuYu Hakusho_ _belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"I am invisible, unknown, and no one will recall me. And I can't see the water for the tears in my eyes.""_ - A Conversation Piece' by David Bowie

**Chapter Ten (Incidental)**

Shuuichi stared dully out the window of his hospital room, not really absorbing much of anything. It had been a week since his admittance into the neurological ward. A week filled with tests, questions, worried stares, and more test, more questions, more concern etched on the faces of others. And not a damn thing to show for all their efforts and endeavors to discover what ailed one Hatanaka Shuuichi.

Therefore, they did the one thing doctors always seem to do when in doubt; assume the symptoms and condition was psychosomatic and pump the teen full of drugs. That'll get him acting normal again. Sure. Well done, modern medicine.

He was only dimly aware of the bustling activity around him as his father and step-mother prepared for his release. Apparently, the good doctors were letting him return to the comforts and amenities of his own home. Not to mention, the nurturing care only his loving family could provide. How charitable of them. Perhaps, he should write them a note of gratitude. Absolutely, right after monkeys begin to fly out his ass, and penguins take up figure skating in Hell.

Of course, if he were to voice such sentiments aloud they'd probably be viewed as more of his delusions; thus, delaying his sojourn in the hospital's tender mercies for yet another week. Better to shock the "in" off his "sane" before it stuck, after all.

"I think that's everything," His step-mother sighed out, taking one last assessing look around the small hospital room.

"Then let's get you home." Shuuichi's father added with forced cheer, as he patted his son's shoulder affectionately.

"Sounds great." Shuuichi replied mustering up a forced grin for his father's benefit.

"Good. I'll go sign whatever release papers that need signing." Hatanaka said with a curt nod, before exiting the room.

"You're brother will be so glad to hear of your improvement and release. He's been quite worried. That, and he's never been very fond of hospitals, I'm afraid." Shiori said, sitting down next to Shuuichi and offering a gently smile. "And then to find out a close childhood friend of his has been recently hospitalized, as well. She added with concern radiating off her features. "And such a sweet girl." She fretted but then brightened turning to face the sullen teen.

"Which reminds me!" She exclaimed, silently shocking Shuuichi with her sudden mood swing. "Your friend Souta and his sister stopped by yesterday. But you were off with tests… I did tell you that already, didn't I?" At Shuuichi's nod, she continued. "Well, we should be sure to invite them over. I'm sure it'll ease their minds and raise your spirits." She said brightly, then glancing at her step-son, frowned slightly at his lack of animation toward her suggestion.

"Of course we don't have to if you'd prefer your solitude." Shiori added gently.

"No, that sounds great." Shuuichi said starting from his complacency. "I've yet to meet his sister. She's only recently returned home." He added quickly in an attempt to alleviate his step-mother's concern.

"Why, yes, my Shuuichi did mention that." Shiori replied. "He's been tutoring her for her college entrance exams." Shiori shook her head at the thought with a tender smile. "Such a small world."

Shuuichi nodded distractedly as his father walked back in, immersed in polite small talk with the resident overseeing Shuuichi's release. "Thank you again, Makimura-sensei." Haranaka replied graciously with a small bow.

"Now you all take care!" The resident dismissed jovially. "You're all set to go."

"Oh, wonderful" Shiori enthused, rising from the bed to gather bags, as a nurse with a wheelchair entered the room for Shuuichi.

"It's just protocol." The young woman confided in the teen with a wink as she helped him into the wheelchair. "Do you have a preference on who wheels you out?" She asked brightly as she began maneuvering him to the door.

Shuuichi merely shook his head indifferently. It honestly didn't matter to him as long as he got the hell out.

"I've got it." His father replied, taking over pushing Shuuichi's wheelchair down the hallway toward the elevators.

Shuuichi could almost taste his freedom, and it tasted sweet if he must say so himself.

* * *

Kurama stood outside the door with a bouquet of roses in hand, their heady fragrance drowning out all other scents. Knocking swiftly on the door, he then pushed it open to reveal privacy curtains and railed beds. The standard of any hospital room.

Silently, he made his way to the second bed, and looked down at the fragile and petite form. He suddenly felt at a loss, first his younger step-brother, and now her. Two people he'd strived to protect with his very life and now they lay helpless and feeble by some unknown malady.

To say he's been shocked by Kuwabara's slip, during their phone conversation had been an understatement. Kuwabara had often call him in the past when stumped by cases. A fresh ear might lead to a fresh perspective, and all. But Kuwabara had never accidentally let facts like victims names, when withheld from the public, slip.

So to hear the name of the girl who'd once proclaimed Kurama to be her first love. A girl whom he, admittedly, had once felt some sense of warm regard for in return. It had been an unsettling omen.

"Maya?" Kurama called softly to the still form. He frowned at the soft restraints bound to her wrists, as well as the layers of gauze over her eyes.

_«Where her eyes were.»_ The youko corrected. _«She clawed them out according to Kuwabara, remember?»_ Surprisingly, there was no mockery or scorn in the remark.

"Yes?" The young woman replied, turning her head blindly toward the sound of Kurama's voice. "Who is that?" She asked, then sniffed the air delicately. "Are those roses--- oh." Kitajima replied turning her head to face forward. "Minamino." She breathed his human name out with a bereft smile.

"Yes." Kurama confirmed. "I heard you were in the hospital through a mutual acquaintance." He added, setting the roses on a nearby table, then took a seat in a small bedside chair.

"And so, of course, you came." Maya replied with a faint smile. "With your courtesy and perfect manners. Minamino Shuuichi, ever the friendly enigma." She turned her head again slightly toward him. "You're the first to visit." Sighing, she added. "You have a knack for being the first in a lot of thing."

_«Touché.»_ Youko laughed. _«She may have gone crazy, but at least her wit is still intact.»_

_«That's enough.»_ Kurama shushed forcefully.

"I am sorry your stay has been so lonely. Had I known sooner…" Kurama began, only to be cut off by Maya.

"You'd have come sooner. My Prince Charming." She bit out. "Then, perhaps, you'd make me forget any display of real truth as to who and what you are. With the pollen of some strange flower, if I'm not mistaken." She snapped out startling the kitsune. "See, the funny thing is, is that suddenly I'm seeing things much more clearly now. But what eludes me is why… Why, Shuuichi? You could have trusted me with your secrets." She demanded softly. Something in her tone causing Kurama to stiffen at her words, nearly flinch at the touch of guilt that surfaced within him.

"I didn't want to burden you unnecessarily." Kurama replied, glancing away. "I wanted to keep you safe from those who would use you against me."

Maya seemingly stared straight ahead in silence for a few moments, as Kurama's words hung in the air with an unseen weight. "Damn you, Minamino!" She suddenly cursed. "Why must you be so damn noble?"

"It's a recent development, I'm afraid." Kurama quipped, winning a small laugh from the young woman next to him.

"I'm scared." She confessed after another moment's pause.

"There's no need to be." Kurama assured solemnly only to be rewarded by a bitter laugh.

"My hero." She muttered with a rather unladylike snort. She then turned toward the door as a nurse entered the room, with a bright smile.

"Time for your medicine." She announced cheeringly as she made her way to Maya's IV and injected a clear serum into the rubber tubing. "Don't worry, it's just some more pain medication." The nurse cooed soothingly.

"I'll go and let you rest." Kurama spoke rising from his chair.

"M'kay," Maya replied drowsily, "Wait, are you comin' back?" She asked around a dainty yawn.

"I will." Kurama promised warmly.

"You better." Kitajima sighed out as her breathing began to even out, sleep succumbing her.

Across the bed, the nurse smiled brilliantly at the kitsune lifting a finger to her lips in the universal "shh!" sign and winked. Kurama nodded back, slightly confused by the nurse's odd antics as she turned and silently left the room.

With only last glance down at the fragile, dreaming figure, Kurama made his own stealthy departure.

* * *

"_Rei Gan!_"

The ki blast took out the last straggling youkai of the hoard as Yuusuke panted for breath, due to the exertion from his impromptu battle royale with lower class demons.

"What the fuck is going on?" He muttered irately to himself, as he fished out his two-way communicator with the Rei-kai.

"Botan!" He barked out loudly into the handheld device.

"Yuusuke! What a pleasant surprise." Laughed the aqua haired ferryman… or was that ferry-_girl_? Yuusuke simply couldn't summon the energy to care.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He snapped. "You know damn well what's been going on!" He yelled in heated accusation at the girl on the other end. "Now, get that damn toddler on the line!"

"Yuusuke, what have I told you about abusing my employees? _And_ your fellow co-workers, might I add?" Scolded the youthful demi-god haughtily.

"Can it! I don't have time for your crap!" Yuusuke shouted furiously. "I just took out forty youkai, _at least_. And you better pray your dear ole Dad will be able to put all your pieces back together if you tell me 'Nothing' is what's going on." He threatened lividly.

"Yuusuke," Koenma replied in a placating manner, while he sucked furiously at his pacifier. "I truly have no idea what you're talking about. There have been no breeches in the barrier. If anything the barrier has grown stronger in the last few weeks making it more impenetrable than ever." Koenma reasoned with another placating gesture.

"Are you telling me, I'm making this shit up?" Yuusuke bit out through gritted teeth.

"No! Not at all!" Koenma defended hastily. "I'm simply illustrating that I have no explanation that is readily available."

"What about Kurama's theory?" Yuusuke asked, his brow twitching in his ire.

"It's a real possibility; though I have no explanation for why dormant youkai would be awakening _now_." Koenma replied calmly.

"Then why the hell aren't we getting to the bottom of this That is our job!" Yuusuke demanded, reissuing the newly established standard argument.

"As much as I appreciate the newly found initiative to performing your duties as Spirit Detective, I don't think it's necessary." Koenma dismissed dryly. "I'm sure it'll sort itself out eventually. Now, go away, I am very busy!"

"_Eventually?_" Yuusuke erupted at the small device, only to have the screen unceremoniously go blank.

"Son of a---" Yuusuke swore loudly, before picking up on another more powerful jyaki and youki. "Shit!"

Without further thought, Yuusuke took off after the dark energies, sighting the steep steps of a Shinto Shrine.

_Another shrine attack, huh?_ He thought as he raced up the steps, only to have his head nearly ripped off by a towering oni as it screamed wordlessly at him.

"Well, hello to you, too, Ugly." Yuusuke muttered easily dodging another blow from the strange scorpion-like monster.

He was about to center his energy for another ki attack, when a streak of blue caught his eyes. Before him the oni screeched as it imploded from waves of purification energy rolled out from the epicenter of its intended target. A single arrow was left alone and untouched in the power's wake.

"Huh?" Yuusuke grunted, in shock. Turning to look in the direction the arrow had come from, his eyes fell upon a figure backlit by the setting sun, leaving him with only the blacked silhouette of a miko with a bow poised.

Slowly the miko lowered her bow, and with a reverent bow toward Yuusuke, before turning and walking away deeper into the Shrine complex. Yuusuke could have sworn, though, as he saw her turn away her eyes had flashed an iridescent blue. No, not flashed. _Glowed_. Her eyes had glowed blue.

"Who the hell was that?" Yuusuke muttered under his breath. A nagging sensation saying the miko was familiar, though he could not place her. Hell, he'd never even gone to school with any shrine maidens.

"Who?" Inquired a voice from behind Yuusuke, causing the Spirit Detective to curse loudly.

"Fucking hell, Kurama!" Yuusuke shouted at the serious kitsune.

"Something happened here." Kurama commented with a marked frown. "Recently."

"Yeah, no shit!" Yuusuke snapped. "First, I chase down a hoard of bottom-feeding youkai and take them out. Then, chase down another oni to here!" Yuusuke ranted belligerently at his comrade. "Only to have Super Miko from the West blast the think to oblivion with a damn arrow!" He shouted into the kitsune's unaffected face, gesturing sharply toward the west and the innocuous looking arrow lying on the ground nearby. "So, yes. _Something _definitely happened." Yuusuke seethed.

"I see." Kurama replied calmly. "The attack against the oni was a hama-ya, I take it then." The kitsune assessed unphased by his colleague's hot tempered antics, as he bent down to examine the lone arrow.

"And Koenma's not saying a damn thing." Yuusuke groused, venting his frustrations on his nearest target.

"Koenma hiding pertinent information is nothing new." Kurama replied flatly. "I would think you'd be well aware of this by now." He added green eyes flashing in mild amusement.

"Oh, shut up, Fox Boy!" Yuusuke snapped, turning his back on Kurama stubbornly, only to come face to face with a giggling miko.

"I am sorry." She replied sobering and bowing to Yuusuke. Her warm brown eyes still dancing with her obvious amusement at Yuusuke's raging tantrum. "But you remind me of someone I knew once." She explained with a gentle smile before glance over his shoulder at Kurama.

"Shuuichi-kun! You're early." She greeted with an equal warmth and openness that had Yuusuke thoroughly stumped.

"You're the miko!" Yuusuke suddenly blurted out, startling the girl.

"What?" She asked flustered. "Oh, yes. I was actually coming to make sure you were alright." She replied with a worried frown.

"Yeah, whatever." Yuusuke dismissed hastily. "Just tell me how the hell you did that?" He demanded of her girl.

"Did what?" She asked, puzzlement playing softly, yet clearly across her face.

"That arrow thing! What's it called again, _Shuuichi_?" Yuusuke demanded, stressing Kurama's human name in open suspicion.

"Hama-ya." Kurama volunteered with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah! That!" Yuusuke confirmed smugly.

"Oh, that's just something I learned when I was fifteen during my miko training." The girl dismissed with a light laugh.

"Miko training?" Yuusuke repeated in disbelief.

The miko simply nodded in affirmation. "Though truthfully, I started late. Certain-- events-- led me to the path of the priestess. I suppose you could say it chose me." She admitted in a self-deprecating air and light shrug, before her eyes widened in some personal revelation.

Guiltily, she regarded Yuusuke and grimaced softly. "Forgive me. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Higurashi Kagome. Welcome to the Higure Shrine." She introduced herself in a polite, yet formal air.

Yuusuke's eyes in turn widened and he then laughed outright. "So you're the girl _Shuuichi_ found, huh? You already met my fiancée, Keiko, then." He stated in a sudden mood swing, and slapped Kurama on the back. "Keiko was right, the girl's a real looker. Trust you." He teased the kitsune, whom if he wasn't mistaken was actually blushing. So was the miko, well, damn the luck!

Turning back to Kagome, he thrust his hand out at the baffled and flustered miko. "The name's Urameshi, but call me Yuusuke." He introduced to the stunned miko.

"Hell, Yuusuke-kun." Kagome returned faintly before hesitantly accepting his hand in a handshake.

"So what are you two crazy kids up to anyway?" The Spirit Detective asked with a mischievous grin.

"Eh, well, Shuuichi-kun has been helping me prepare for the college entrance exams." Kagome explained glancing questioningly at Kurama who merely shrugged.

"That sounds like ole _Shuuichi-kun_." Yuusuke laughed. "Well, I best be off before Keiko calls out a search party." Yuusuke dismissed with a wave as he headed off down the shrine steps.

It wasn't until he was stepping off the platform and onto the train that he remembered his original line of questioning for the girl. Shaking his head at how easily she'd managed to deflect his interrogation. Really, she was a cunning one. Kurama had his work cut out for him with that one.

At that thought, a soft chuckle eased out of Yuusuke's throat.


	12. Compassion

_Blanket Disclaimer:_ _InuYasha_ _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,_ _YuYu Hakusho_ _belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

"_You got to help my body, heal my soul." _'Color Me Twice' by The Violent Femmes

**Chapter Eleven (Compassion)**

"I'm thinking of volunteering at the hospital." Kagome replied, dark eyes dancing brightly. "You know, serving meals, tending to patients basic comfort need, morale boosting." She ticked off cheeringly with a pleased sigh, that lifted her shoulders.

"It'd be great. And give me something to do that's useful outside the shrine." Kagome continued on with a radiant smile, before deflating slightly. "Though, convincing my mother to let me out of her sight for that long is another matter entirely." She muttered bleakly.

It never ceased to amaze Kurama how quickly the young woman across the quaint kitchen table could switch from overly optimistic to dourly bleak. And all the while pleasantly avoiding the algebra equation in front of her.

To say Kagome hated math was quickly proving to be a grossly inaccurate understatement. At this point she was actually vying with his step-brother, Shuuichi, for the dubious honor of Laziest in the Fields of Basic and Advanced Mathematics. It was impressive, really; but her antics had Kurama far from fooled. Nor did she have him near as distracted as she hoped.

"Perhaps you could start with smaller, part-time shifts." Kurama suggested musingly. "Going in a day or two a week, then gradually add days to your schedule. It would give your mother time to adjust to your absence." He offered helpfully.

"I suppose," Kagome sighed. "It wouldn't hurt to try." She replied brightly. "You're so clever, Shuuichi-kun." She praised cheerfully.

_«Sly little minx.»_ Chuckled the youko.

_«Glad you find her antics amusing.»_ Kurama countered.

_«Apparently so do you, or we wouldn't be indulging her.»_

Kurama fought hard not to allow his brow to twitch in annoyance toward Youko's flippant and all too true remark.

_«I suppose I am simply in an indulgent mood this evening.»_ Kurama replied dryly, only to blink and frown as his eyes focused in on a hand waving quickly before his eyes.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Kagome pouted mildly.

"You were complaining about the math equation." Kurama hazarded in an attempt to cover up his lapse into inattentiveness. The sulking "humph!" telling him he guess was indeed correct.

"I'm sorry if I fail to see the practical application of matrixes and negative integers in my daily life and routine." Kagome sniffed in response as she daintily pushed the notebook in front of her away.

"By knowing it, you can keep out of the course, while still getting your accredited and required hours." Kurama replied easily, laughing lightly behind a cupped hand at the sudden death glare sent his way. "One test as opposed to an entire semester filled with such equations." He added lightly.

Kagome eyed him warily. "Is that what you did?" She asked in a deceptively mild tone that, even in their brief acquaintance, Kurama had learned to be cautious of.

"Unfortunately, no." Kurama replied. "Something had come up that rendered me unable to test out of my mathematics requirements."

"Oh," Kagome replied in the same mild tone before pinning him with a fierce glare. "Then under what delusion are you suffering to think _I'd_ actually pass _that_ test?" She snapped out at the kitsune with a surprising vehemence.

Kurama gave a startled laugh at the remark, and made a quick, placating gesture. "Your math skills are quite commendable, is all." He offered quickly. "You've been solving advanced trigonometry and calculus equations for the last two days. College algebra will be child's play for you."

"_What?_" Kurama blinked at the surprising volatile eruption from the petite creature across the table from him.

"I assumed that you would find mathematics boring, and thus testing out would be the wiser choice." He defended quickly, his cheerful demeanor taking on a nervous edge.

_«She's a bit scary when she gets like that.»_ The youko mused. _«Do it again!»_

_«What? Why?»_ Kurama inwardly frowned at the contradictory remark.

_«Because her power and aura flares.»_ Youko replied slowly and expectantly.

_«She's a miko, of course she going to have an aura and abilities of such a pure nature.»_ Kurama reasoned with his baser self.

_«How many shrine maidens have you met with that kind of _strength_?»_ Youko demanded.

_«Genkai.»_ Kurama offered with another inernal frown.

_«Our Kagome is tronger, and you know that.»_ Youko scoffed openly at the notion. _«And Genkai's ability had very little to do with purification.»_

_«Perhap… "_our_ Kagome"? Youko…»_ Kurama began only to be cut off by the inner fox.

_«She called to _us_; therefore, _chose_ us.»_ Youko drilled out. _«Therefore, she is _ours_.»_

_«How can you be so certain is was us, if she is you mysterious "she"?» _Kurama demanded, _«Or that "she" is calling to "us"? And us alone?»_

_«Scent, and why wouldn't she?» _The youko easily countered, appalled at the line of questioning.

"You're as bored by this as I am!" Kagome proclaimed, cutting through Kurama's inner dialogue.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Kurama replied quickly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Then can we do something else?" Kagome whined, slumping in her chair for effect.

"Well, what else would you like to study?" Kurama asked obligingly.

"I don't know," Kagome mused faintly as she drifted off into her contemplation. "Something easy." She finally cheered out with a decidedly obtuse, yet exuberant tone.

Kurama suddenly found himself resisting the urge to slap a hand to his brow. "It would be pointless to focus heavily on easy subjects." He replied with exaggerated patience.

"Why?" Kagome asked deflating at his negation.

"Because, if they are easy, then it's something you know well already." Kurama explained narrowing green eyes at the miko across from him. She was up to something, but what?

"Oh! I get it!" Kagome chirped. "So, it's better to focus on my trouble areas." She replied pleasantly.

"Exactly." Kurama replied cautiously.

"Like math." Kagome cooed out in a saccharine sweet tone. "Since I'm so good at it like you said."

"What about math?" Kurama asked already sensing where this was going, yet too morbidly fascinated to stop it.

"There's no need for me to study it anymore." She answered simply with a small laugh. A laugh that struck Kurama as ominous to say the least. "It'd just be a waste of time and valuable energy. Right?"

Kurama couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. "Perhaps." He conceded with a slight nod, winning a triumphant grin from Kagome.

Kagome shoved the offending math equations away cheerfully. She was positively beaming at the kitsune across from her. "Then what's next, Oh Wise One?" She chirped out, obviously pleased with herself.

"Physics." Kurama replied simply, a glint of mischief in his emerald eyes. "You'll need to find the jet-speed propulsion for a carrier jet, given these variables." He added jotting information quickly down onto a piece of paper. "Using this formula." Sliding the paper across to the smug miko, and taking silent satisfaction to her quickly souring disposition.

"Hey! This is still math!" Kagome exclaimed with a rather unladylike expression marring her delicate features.

Kurama took this as his cue to issue forth a triumphant smirk of his own. "Ah, so now you see the importance of studying the subject as you will also need it in other arenas of academia." He replied sagely, his features carefully schooled to match his tone.

Kagome simply glared back at him. "You're a jerk." She declared, winning herself a small chuckle from the redhead.

"Solve the problem, Kagome-chan." He replied lightly. "It can't solve itself, you know."

"Shuuichi-kun!" Kagome bemoaned, dropping her chin to the table in a decidedly childish fashion.

_«So when wits fail she resorts to whining and big, watery eyes.»_ Laughed the youko.

_«It would appear to be the case.»_ Kurama agreed mildly amused by the miko's antics.

Kagome sighed dramatically, and slumped her shoulders, doing her best attempt of sad, puppy eyes. "My brain feels like it's about to explode." She whined out with a marked pout. Lower lip firmly thrust out to better offer a completed effect of pure petulance.

She truly was a piteous sight to behold. "I suppose we can call it quits for tonight." Kurama replied with a thoughtful air, even going so far as to stroke his own chin. Kagome perked up at the comment and sent him a radiant smile. A smile which caught Kurama slightly off-guard, it was so disarming.

_That smile is possibly the greatest weapon she has in her arsenal._ He mused as he blinked at her sudden change in mood. Further taunts, dying on his tongue.

"I should probably get going." Kurama replied after a moment, rising and gathering his things.

"I'll walk you out." Kagome volunteered amicably as she easily led him to the front door of her home. "Thank you again for all your help Shuuichi-kun." She added as they stepped out and into the shrine's courtyard. "I really do feel more confident about taking the exams now."

"Think nothing of it, Kagome-chan." Kurama replied off-handedly. "It's something I've come to enjoy." He added, inwardly smirking at the blush that stained the young woman's cheeks. Offset by the setting sun, she really was quite beautiful.

"I see," Kagome murmured in a flustered tone, as they crossed the shrine's grouds at a sedate pace.

"Who was it that Yuusuke reminded you of?" Kurama aksed after a moment.

"Who?" Kagome asked, turning confused, dark eyes toward the kitsune, before realization dawned in them. "Oh! Just a guy I used to go out with." She laughed. "He was a diamond in the rough." She added wistfully as her expression grew distant. A soft, sad smile playing on her lips.

"I see," Kurama observed thoughtfully. "May I ask what happened to him, your friend?"

Whatever Kurama had been expecting by way of reaction it had not been for the young woman to freeze with such a pained expression. Her eyes spoke of a pain so deep it could cut the very air around them.

"I'm not certain." She finally managed in a small voice.

"Was this friend 'Shippo'?" Kurama asked after a moment, remember the hopefulness she'd held after initially mistaking himself.

Kagome turned wide eyes to Kurama's carefully blank ones. "No." She breathed out in response. "No. Shippo was someone else. Just a child the last time I saw him." Her voice was hushed, holding the air of a dazed confession.

"A child?" Kurama repeated in confusion. If this Shippo was a child, why would she confuse him with a child. Perhaps her state of delirium was worse than initially thought.

"Yes, though that was a long time ago." Kagome answered looking off into a stand of trees. Finally, she came to a stop in front of the Goshinboku, and gazed up at the tree wistfully.

"Shuuichi-kun," Kagome asked, her eyes traced over the tree fondly. Almost as though it was replaying scenes only for her eyes.

"Yes?" He replied, coming to stand beside her.

"Do you ever look back on parts of your past and question if maybe it had all been some strange dream? That they were too much like-- like a faerie tale to have really happened? Or as though they happened to someone else entirely?" She turned wide, brown eyes to the kitsune once again.

Kurama nodded after a moment. "And yet, the proof of their occurrence is indelible." Kurama replied in an equally soft tone.

Kagome assessed him silently for a long moment. He could almost see and feel her mentally weighting what he had said before finally nodding.

"Yeah." She agreed softly.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Yuusuke interjected raising a hand to start ticking off his points. "We got thirty-five shrines and temples that have been attacked. People from each attack displaying tremendous psychic abilities and vanquishing the youkai attackers. Then, said psychics turn _psycho_ and begin self-mutilating themselves very seriously. Kuwabara's getting weird vibes at all his crime scenes. Kurama's step-brother's on the crazy psychics list. Hiei's Jagan eye is going bonkers. Kurama's new girl is a miko with some serious psychic abilities, yet _not_ going crazy. And Koenma's still holding to the 'There's nothing going on' line." Yuusuke paused to take a deep breath.

"Am I missing anything?" He demanded moodily. "Oh yeah! A life-sized statue made from a fucking _diamond_ inexplicably explodes, and the same night Kurama's girl mysteriously turns up." The Spirit Detective added, massaging his temples.

"Now I have a fucking headache." He groused, s he slouched further into the couch in Kurama's living room. He and the rest of the Rei-kai Tantei had gathered there for a much needed meeting to pool their information.

"I believe you have summed everything up." Kurama replied dryly.

"Great. Now what the hell does it all mean?" Yuusuke demanded irritably. "Aside from Koenma being no help on this one. Oh, and that we need to have a nice long talk with your girl." Yuusuke added, taking a small piece of grim satisfaction out of the slight twitch to the kitsune's brow every time he refered to the miko, Kagome, as _Kurama's girl_.

_He's not even trying to deny it._ Yuusuke thought smugly.

"A lot of it seems to be interconnected with Kurama." Kuwabara cut in suddenly. "Mor that just this Higurashi chick."

"What?" Came a response in stereo as three sets of confused eyes turned to the tall detective.

"Well, there's Higurashi. He was there for the first assault on the Higure Shrine, which was never reported, I might add. Then, on hand for the second. His brother was involved in the initial assault on the Higure Shrine. His brother is now being assaulted by psychic visions. As well as a former acquaintance, one Kitajima Maya, and a former professor, a Murata Kenji, who teaches anthropology; specializing in the Sengoku Jidai. Both are also victims of psychic visions escalating to a state of self-inflicted violence. There there's the matter of his youko aspect being reawakened by the _Diamond Girl of Musashi._"

Kuwabara fished a small notepad out from his breast pocket, and regarded it for a moment. "The discovery of a disoriented Higurashi, the night of the miko statue's destruction. Hiei's Jagan eye then being flooded with strange visions." Kuwabara frowned in thought. "What else?" He muttered more to himself than any anyone in particular. "You also seem to be the least affected by the growing psychic energy. Even I've been getting the occasional dream and flash of vision." He added irately.

"Now that you mention it, I keep getting those weird dreams about being killed by this crazy looking armored youkai." Yuusuke added with a slight frown.

"Latent psychic ability." Hiei added flatly. "Someone is psychically projecting their memories. That much I have been able to assess to certainty."

"They can see them because of their own psychic awareness." Kurama added seriously, his face at its most contemplative. "And for individuals that are unaware of their own sensitivities, I'm sure it's quite stressing to their psyches."

"So are you getting them, or not?" Yuusuke demanded of the kitsune.

"I'm afraid not." Kurama replied with another frown.

"Curious." Hiei snorted out derisively. "Perhaps it is time we pay your Higurashi a visit, after all."

"Allow me to speak wit her alone first." Kurama replied with a sharp glance toward the fire apparition.

"And how can we be sure that your objectivity hasn't been compromised, Fox?" Hiei demanded, red eyes glinting back an unspoken challenge.

"When has my objectivity ever been compromised?" Kurama nearly demanded, the first trace of the betraying heat of anger lacing his words.

"Whenever those you love are intimately involved." Hiei replied with a small smirk.

"Whoa!" Yuusuke intervened as he watched the kitsune's jaw visibly clench. "Hey, we'll let Kurama give it a try first. If nothing comes of that, then Kuwabara or I can come up with an excuse to talk to Higurashi." the Spirit Detective attempted to pacify the two angry youkai.

"That sounds fair." Kwabara quickly agreed.

"That is acceptable." Kurama replied coldly.

"Hn."

"Then we're agreed." Yuusuke dismissed, silently thanking whatever gods he could for the near-disaster averted. "Well, with this matter settled, I'm heading home. And Kurama, watch your back." Yuusuke dismissed with a wave.

"I will." Kurama replied distantly.

* * *

_«They were wrong.» _The youko insisted as Kurama stood silently on his balcony overlooking his sleeping neighborhood.

_«I know.»_ He answered quietly.

_«Even now she calls to us.»_ Youko added.

_«They do not know that.»_ Kurama persisted.

_«She calls out for our protection.»_ Youko relentlessly continued.

_«We cannot force our company upon her.»_ Kurama added wearily, lifting his gaze to the stars.

_«She calls to us. Yet we stray?»_ The youko demanded, utterly refusing to be pacified.

Kurama felt his jaw clench painfully as his eyes flashed gold. _«We shall call upon her again tomorrow.»_


	13. Inquisition

_Blanket Disclaimer:_ _InuYasha_ _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,_ _YuYu Hakusho_ _belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Perverse bastardizations of both can be blamed on me._

_"Confide… 'cause I'll be on your side, you know I will. You know I will."_ - 'My Friends' by Red Hot Chili Peppers

**Chapter Twelve (Inquisition)**

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It seems you just missed her," was quickly on its way to being the phrase of the day. Kurama stepped out of the Department of Public Education, weighing his options.

His day had started out at the Higure Shrine, only to be redirected back across half of Tokyo to the hospital she was volunteering part-time. Only to once again be told she wasn't there and something about signing entry deadlines; which, of course, led him to his current location. His unwitting prey, yet again, effectively eluding him.

The hospital had said she'd for the day, and Kagome was no longer here, through process of elimination that left only one place where she'd be. So by that theory, Kurama should have been heading back across Tokyo, over the mountains, and through the woods, to Higure Shrine. That was the logical decision, which was why Kurama was now wandering aimlessly in the general direction of a nearby park.

Purchasing a bento box from a vendor, Kurama found a park bench beneath a stand of sakura, overlooking a small pond. It was quite picturesque, he couldn't help noting as he sat down beside a dark-headed figure. Letting his hair fall around his face, he hid a small smirk as he busied himself with his lunch. He could feel her eyes turn toward him as he snapped his chopsticks apart.

"Shuuichi-kun?" Came the timid and expected greeting. Kurama quickly schooled his features into that of surprise as he lifted his head to regard who had addressed him.

"Ah, Kagome-chan." He replied with a polite smile. "What a surprise."

Kagome merely raised her eyebrows at his response. "You don't sound very surprised." She replied shaking her head. "Besides you are too observant not to have noticed and recognized the person already occupying this bench." She added with a soft laugh.

"Are you implying my actions were deliberate?" Kurama asked, his tone and expression the very image of innocence and piety.

Kagome burst out laughing, quickly covering her mouth, and shook her head. Brown eyes dancing with her humor as she regarded the kitsune beside her. "If she sho fits." She giggled back her rebuttal.

"Such cruelty from one so fair." Kurama commented belabored with a sigh for dramatic effect he returned to his bento. The startled glance from Kagome going well noticed, as she then regarded him carefully.

"Shuuichi-kun?" The miko began only to think better of whatever she had intended to ask. Instead turning her gaze back to the small pond before them. "It won't be long before the sakura have all lost their blooms." She replied after a moment.

"Indeed," Kurama nodded his agreement, glancing sideways at the miko beside him.

"It's a little sad, don't you think?" She added wistfully.

"They'll return next spring." Kurama replied with a frown as he regarded Kagome curiously.

"That's true!" Kagome replied a little too brightly. "They just always seem so fleeting to me. Their petals drifting away as soon as their formed." She observed with the same false cheer.

"Kagome-chan." Kurama replied softly gaining the miko's attention. "Tell me about your friends." He asked surprising the young woman.

"My friends?" She echoed in slight confusion.

"Yes, Shippo and InuYasha." He specified with a look of polite inquiry.

"InuYasha and Shippo?" She repeated with a nervous laugh. "I don't know where to start." She paused for a moment, her brow knitting together in thought as she titlted her head to the side and smiled slightly. "Well, I met InuYasha first, when I was fifteen. I found him… sleeping under the Goshinboku. He confused me for an ex-girlfriend, which, of course, made me angry…"

_«These are only half truths.» _ The youko purred chidingly.

_«I agree.»_

"He was only half… Japanese, so I guess he had a hard time because of that. Real big trust issues, you know? So, he came across pretty gruff and rude most of the time. But deep down, he was kind, caring, and loyal, not to mention self-sacrificing. Kind of like your friend, Yuusuke…" Kagome rambled on with a bright smile.

"Kagome-chan," Kurama interrupted.

"Oh, right! Shippo!" She added clearly on a roll with her little story. "InuYasha and I met him while eat a-- picnic lunch. Shippo was just a kid, and he'd recently been orphaned, after his parents were brutally murdered. So we took him in. Though, now that I think about it, you and Shippo aren't really all that alike. No, you remind me more of Miroku-sama."

"Kagome-chan." Kurama cut in sharply.

"Miroku-sama was a monk. We met him after he stole my bicycle." Kagome carried on heedless of Kurama's interjections. "Anyway, after a big fight between him and InuYasha, I got my bike back and Miroku-sama asked me to bear his children. He was a real letch… and a con." Kagome paused, eyes widening at her own words. "Oh, not that I'm saying that you are, either of them. Just that your mannerisms and the way you talk can be similar to Miroku-sama." She added hastily to the nonplussed kitsune.

"After that, we met Sango-chan." Kagome resumed. "She was like a sister to me. She's also witnessed her family's death at the hands of her brother, and nearly died herself. But she never blamed Kohaku." Kagome replied softly, trailing off into her own thoughts.

"Kagome-chan." Kurama spoke again, this time winning the girl's attention.

"Hmm?" She asked with a cheerful, open smile.

"The whole truth this time." He said, green eyes narrowing slightly with his serious expression.

"What?" Kagome asked faintly, then anger replaced the shock on her face as she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Without a word she rose from the park bench and turning her back on the kitsune, began walking away at a brisk pace.

With a curse muttered under his breath, Kurama quickly rose to follow after the miko. "Kagome-chan!" He called out as he easily caught up with the miko.

Said miko stopped, her shoulders stiffening before she slowly turned around. Kurama had only a moment to marvel at the angry aura emitting from the petite woman, before she stomped back toward him.

Glaring impressively, and jaw clenched she poked the kitsune squarely in the his chest, winning a slight wince from Kurama. "You!" She snapped out, emphasizing the word with another sharp jab to his chest. "You have some nerve!" She spat at Kurama, all the while poking mercilessly a his chest. "You know that!" She shouted, seemingly growing more incensed when the kitsune stepped back from her drilling appendage.

"You jerk!" She shouted before turning sharply on her heel and walking away a few steps before turning back around.

"You're a fine one to broach the topic of dishonesty." She bit out at him. "You-- you make an _art_ out of deceit!" She shouted into the stunned kitsune's face. She stepped back from Kurama, and released a deep breath, as her facial features fell back into their usual calm sweetness.

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled softly up at Kurama. "You want truth?" She asked in a surprisingly docile tone, instantly winning Kurama's mistrust. "Okay. Shippo, since you are so fascinated by Shippo, we'll start with him." She continued sweetly. "Shippo, as I said earlier, really was an orphan, but what I failed to mention was…" Kagome trailed off, glancing to the side, before stepping in closer to Kurama. Her actions altogether eliciting an air of confidence as she gazed up at him through thick eyelashes.

"Get this, you'll love it. It's totally up your alley." She enticed conspiratorily with a small smile. "He, Shippo, was actually," She paused again, as she leaned up to his ear, and added in a whisper, "… a kitsune." Before leaning back with her anger clearly re-etched upon her face. She tilted her head to the side, arms crossed under her breasts as she glared. "Sound like anyone you know?" She demanded dryly, before turning and walking once again.

It took Kurama a moment to realize that Kagome was, in fact, through with her tirade. As he mutely watched her retreating form, he frowned slightly at what had just transpired.

Well, this certainly wasn't going as planned. But then that did seem to be the chronic problem with Kagome, the miko was a permanent wild card. Luckily for him, he always stored a few extra aces up his proverbial sleeve.

* * *

Kagome stood staring up at the Goshinboku blankly. After her little argument with Shuuichi she had come right back to the very place she always fled back to… Home.

_Good old predictable Kagome._ She thought to herself with a derisive huff.

She didn't know how long she'd been standing out there starting at the ancient tree that had somehow made itself the epicenter of her life. Her back resolutely turned to the torii of her family's shrine, she knew why she'd taken up this station. She was waiting for him-- the jerk!

_He better show up._ She inwardly fumed as she glared up at the God Tree before her.

"I work for the Rei-kai, defending and protecting the Ningen-kai from youkai that may breech the barrier separating here from the Ma-kai." Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread across her features. Waiting until she had her face once again under her control, she glanced over her shoulder to find Shuuichi standing a few paces back.

"Myobu?" She asked, raising her brows in curiosity at Shuuichi's dicerting of eyes at her question.

"No, I have never sworn myself to o-Inari-sama." Shuuichi answered returning his gaze to her. "I am a youko, name serve to the Rei-kai is more akin to restitution."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to face the kitsune before her. "Youko's to my knowledge are very rare." She replied thoughtfully. "You are full of surprises, Minamino Shuuichi." Noting his slight wince at the mention of his name with a small smile.

"My true name is Kurama." He admitted after a moment. "Shuuichi is the name my human mother gave me. I invaded the body of her unborn child to escape pursuit of on who wished to kill me." He added hastily wit ha dismissive gester, cutting off Kagome's questions.

Kagome's smile only grew. "And why would someone pursue your death?" She asked softly.

"In that life I was a thief." Kurama replied simply.

"I see," Kagome mused retuning her gaze to the Goshinboku. After a moment she fast a sideways glance to her companion.

"Do you see that scar on the trunk of the Goshinboku?" She asked, pointing at said scar on the tree. At Shuuichi's nod, she smiled and continued. "That is where I first found InuYasha sleeping."

"How do you mean?" Shuuichi asked after a moment, his green eyes quizzical.

"He was pinned to the tree by an enchanted arrow. He'd been trapped there by my previous incarnation, Kikyo." Kagome paused in her speech to regard Minamino thoughtfully. She couldn't tell if he believer her, but by the intentness in his gaze she knew she had his full attention.

"Only it was not in this era that I met InuYasha." She added gravely, searching his features carefully. "I met him five-hundred years ago, during the Feuding States Era."

Shuuichi's eyes narrowed at her statement. Kagome could almost see the wheels slipping into overdrive with her little revelation. She chose to simply wait for it to sink in before continuing. If that had thrown him, then what would the rest do? He'd probably leave, and then promptly call the men in the white coats.

"A previous incarnation, then?" Shuuichi finally spoke, asking the caution question.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that, while waving a hand to accompany the surprisingly bitter sound. When she had grown bitter?

"No, no." She denied once she'd sobered. "Kikyo was my previous incarnation, the one that pinned the inu hanyou to the tree in the first place. I, _Kagome_, was the one to free him fifty years after his initial confinement." She explained with a sad smile.

"And that was back during the Sengoku Jidai." Shuuichi replied carefully with narrowed green eyes.

"Yes." Kagome replied with a sigh, then gestured to a nearby bench. "Have a seat, I have a feeling this is going to take a while." She added, moving to sit as well. "Have you ever heard of the Shikon-no-tama?" She asked the kitsune beside her after a moment.

"Assume I haven't." Was her only response, and won a nervous laugh from the miko, herself.

"Oh, boy!" She cheered unenthusiastically. Definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

In the end it hadn't been Naraku to pose the greatest threat, but the being created from the vile hanyou's own twisted heart. Anchored and harbored in the near indestructible monstrosity that was Mouryoumaru.

It was winter, snow blanketed the ground in heavy drifts, tall bines breaking up the solid, endless white of their muted, yet deafening world. That and the blood, there was so much blood. Kagome aimed her arrow, honing in on the corrupted shards in the hand of Naraku's offspring. Naraku, himself, having already been mortally injured by his own creations. The irony of it was lost on no one.

The jewel had been completed, leaving the novice miko with only this small window of opportunity. With a slight start she noted her hama-ya soaring toward its intended mark, imbedding firmly into the shoulder of Mouryoumaru. She barely had time to rejoice in actually hitting her mark, before enraged lavender eyes turned to her and her vision was filled with tentacles speeding toward her.

"No," She whispered, even as she felt herself being gathered up and entangled in the tentacles. Dimly aware of her feet leaving the ground.

"Did you honestly think you'd win?" Mouryoumaru asked with a condescending smirk gracing his scar ravaged face.

"Yeah," Kagome breathed back faintly. "I really did." Staring at the tainted jewel forlornly. Her eyes widening when she saw and felt it pulse. _Wait--_

"Then you are a fool." Mouryoumaru condemned with a malicious laugh.

Kagome snapped her eyes from the jewel back to her captor. "You know, for once, you are absolutely right." She declared fiercely all the while praying her little glimmer of a plan worked.

Mouryoumaru's eyes widened in surprise at her remark, providing the distraction she needed. Centering her energy she called to the Shikon-no-tama beckoning it back to her. It came from her. She was in an odd sense its home. And everyone is happiest at home, right? So it should work.

And, holy shit, it did! Kagome couldn't help the triumphant grin that spread across her face as the jewel settled into her outstretched her hands. Why the hell hadn's she thought of that in the first place?

"How?" Mouryoumaru hissed out. "How did you do that?" He demanded enraged as the tentacles suddenly became crushing.

"Kagome!" She glanced toward the sound of her name just as she felt her hama-ya flare back to life.

"InuYasha! No!" She screamed at the battle-weary and panicked inu hanyou.

"Kongo Souha!" He roared bringing the Tetsusaiga down in a mighty arch. Diamond spears flying off toward it's intended target.

_O-kami-sama, I knew this would probably kill me, but I didn't think it would be like this!_ Was the last panicked thought, as she screamed, barely noting as the jewel flared to life and the world bled to a pink nothingness.

* * *

"Next thing I remember is you." Kagome said softly, turning her gaze to the kitsune. "In this era." She added blinking back sudden tears.

"You don't know how you came back to his present era?" Shuuichi asked after a moment.

"No, I was so sure I was going to die." She replied with a faint, sad smile. "And I was okay with that. If it meant my friends, and those I loved, would live and be happy again; what would it matter if I was there to see it."

"Kagome-chan--" Shuuichi interjected, laying a sympathetic hand on her should.

"In know that probably sounds pretty stupid." She replied with a self-deprecating laugh.

"No, not to me." Kagome turned large brown eyes toward Shuuichi. There was something in his tone when he had uttered those words meant to comfort. She offered him a soft smile and inclined her head in a slight nod.

"Thank you, Shuuichi-kun." She spoke after a while, noting the sun was beginning to set into the horizon.

"For what?" He asked quietly.

Kagome could only shake her head before turning to smile at him again. "For being a friend." She replied oddly assured in her statement.

"Then if we're friends, please call me Kurama." He offered after a moment.

"No, I prefer Shuuichi-kun to Kurama-kun, I think. Kagome replied lightly. Smiling at the confusion in Shuuichi's eyes.

"May I ask why?" He asked with a slight frown.

"I suspect Shuuichi-kun is kinder now, than Kurama-kun ever was." She replied glancing up at the leaves above them, as she waited for his response to _that_ one.

"But we are the same." Shuuichi eventually responded.

"Ah, then perhaps his exile in humanity has done Kurama-kun some good!" She exclaimed with a laugh as she impulsively tapped him lightly on the nose.

"Miko!" Came the mock-angry retort.

"Put that to a growl, and you'd sound like a couple of old dogs I once knew." The miko in question quipped back.

------

**NOTE: **_Myobu_, or celestial fox, were kitsune sworn to the service of Inari (god of fertility, rice, etc), and are said to be incapable of performing acts of evil. _Nogitsune_, or wild/field fox, on the other hand, were not sworn to Inari, and could therefore perform malicious and evil acts. Finally, _youko_, or spirit fox, were ordinary foxes that had for some reason or another been touched by the world of magic/spirits rendering them enchanted.


End file.
